The Moonlight Noon Chateau
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: A Moulin Rouge themed story. Severus finds true love in Paris as Dumbledore and friends try to save the Moonlight Noon from Voldemort, the club's new partner! But will true love prevail? Find out! Read while listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack!
1. Prologue: The New Marmalade

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

** **

Disclaimer:All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, but the Moonlight Noon Chateau people are mine!I'm experimenting here with my own characters for a story I'm writing, so I'm testing out character traits.I know this seems a bit Moulin Rougey, but please forgive me.I couldn't write my own music at the moment, and besides, it seemed to fit.So the music belongs to the movie Moulin Rouge.I know I've changed the lyrics in "Lady Marmalade" to a drastic amount, but it previews some of the events in that will happen in the fic, just like the original version hints at the events in the movie.It works!**I know I got the words wrong.I did it on purpose.**Also, I'm trying to stay away from the vulgarness of it (that was the only word I could think of at the moment), so the French word "couchez", which means to…um…yeah…that's been changed to "chantez", which means to sing!And I know I put my name in the song, but I wanted to change the words, and I mean, if you sing it, it fits!You're not gonna hold it against me, right?Is that it?All right.Here we go!Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Moonlight Noon! 

"A bohemian storm is brewing!Truth!Beauty!Freedom!Love!"

~the motto of Moulin Rouge

"Give it to them like a dragon!"

~the motto of the Moonlight Noon 

**Chapter 1-Prologue:The New Marmalade**

Carlotta watched from behind the curtain as Little Rock and Devine sang on the center stage.The people in the crowd, men and women, danced until their feet could no longer guild them.Such was the life at the Moonlight Noon Chateau._It's been a month already,_ Carlotta thought to herself._It's been a month since they were here…and him…_

_ _

__Exactly a month before, the Moonlight Noon had been the ruins of a horrible fire and an explosion of magic that had burnt it to the ground.But tonight was it's grand reopening, thanks to five friends from England.Hogwarts to be exact.They had come to warn them who the new ownership partner of the club had been, but now the Dark Lord was gone…but not destroyed.It didn't matter to Carlotta.As long as that…thing…didn't come near her again…and _he_ had her.

"Hey!You ready?"

Carlotta's heart jumped when she saw Sammy.His face now was changed from its usual clean shave to a black goatee.He was dressed in black robes, head to toe.Carlotta blushed a bit at the memory of _him._Sammy now looked just like _him._

_ _

Sammy walked to the dresser.He picked up the picture of Severus Snape and compared it to the image in the mirror."Well, you're the one of us that knows him best Carlotta.Do I look like him?"

Carlotta smiled fondly."Yes you do.For a moment I thought you were him, coming back to see me."She blushed a bit.

"You're not looking bad yourself.You look just like Diva."

Carlotta compared herself in the mirror to the picture of Minerva McGonagall.It was a pretty good match.Her dark hair was tied back in a bun, a diamond studded green top hat was pinned to her head, her dress was deep green and to the floor, and she wore gloves that came up to the elbow.She was beautiful.She was ready.

Oliver, Evan, and Tiffany soon joined them dressed in their versions of Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Sybill Trelawney.During their five-minute warning curtain call they all talked in hushed whispers.

"Well, here we go," said Oliver.He brushed his hand through his newly dyed white hair.His beard was far shorter than Dumbledore's, but the act was tonight and tonight only, so it wouldn't matter much."The grand finally!"

"I wish they were here to see it," said Tiffany, her red beaded dress brushing the ground.

"We'll do fine.Just remember the new words, okay?" said Evan.His beard wasn't exactly in the same bushy style as Hagrid's, but for the one night it would pass.

Antonio Safrin, owner of the Moonlight Noon Chateau, poked his head through the curtain."You five ready for your cue?Get to you places."

Carlotta took her place near the back, sitting on a prop in the shape of a sparkling crescent moon.She was the last one of the group to sing.Through the curtain she could hear Antonio clear his throat and get the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to welcome you back to the Moonlight Noon Chateau tonight after our unexpected renovation!"

Some of the crowd laughed while the rest burst into applause.Off stage, Carlotta stole a look at Little Rock and Devine who whispered, "Break a leg," and gave her thumbs up.

"My friends, a little more than a month ago, I was in a tight spot.It seemed that I was in danger of losing the Moonlight Noon altogether," Antonio continued.Some of the crowd booed."I therefore signed a partnership agreement in order to help my finances.My friends, I had not known that my new partner was really the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who I was dealing with."Some of the crowd went dead silent."But, five people came and warned me.These people have been dealing with the Dark Lord for quite some time, and the last thing they wanted was to hear that the people of the Moonlight Noon had been lost to his power.You see, my friends, one of these five used to be one of our own.Some may know her as Diva."

The crowd began to whisper, "Diva…Diva…"Carlotta smiled.Minerva always was in the spot light.

"But thanks to them, we are all here tonight, to celebrate…to dance…_to live!_"The crowd cheered."So tonight, for our grand finally, we'd like to share their story with you!"The crowd cheered louder. 

Antonio took his top hat from his head and bowed deeply."Madames et monsieurs!Welcome _back_ to the Moonlight Noon!"The crowd burst into applause and the curtain opened to reveal a dark stage.

Sammy began to snap his fingers while hidden in shadow and the lights came on to reveal the setting much like the old Moonlight Noon stage.

Sammy

Where's all my soul sistas?

Let me hear y'all flow sistas!

Tiffany sat on top of a black grand piano and began to chant with Carlotta.

Carlotta and Tiffany

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista! (Sammy:O!)

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista!

Oliver burst through the doors at the top of the stage and began to sing strongly.

Oliver

They sang "Marmalade" down at ol' Moonlight Noon

Was strutting their stuff on the street

They said, "Hey Tom!Oh no!You wanna give it the go!"

They're singing

The lights burst into total effect, covering the whole stage brightly!

All

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Carlotta: Hey hey hey!)

Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah (Evan: Yeah yeah yeaha!)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (Tiffany:Oh yeah!)

Oliver

And Cream Lady Marmalade!

Sammy

What what?

What what?

Oliver

O wow wow!

All

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi? 

Sammy

Yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Tiffany

Ow!

The spotlight now began to follow Evan as he stood on top of a setting like a bar, wine glass in hand.

Evan

They started it all(Carlotta and Tiffany:Hey sista, go sista…)

The girls freshened up

And the boys drank all that Magnolia wine

O!When they disappeared in the streets

The rat started to freak!Yeah!

All

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Evan:Ba da da!)

Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah (Evan:They're still singing!)

Mocha chocolata ya ya

Evan

And Cream Lady Marmalade!Yeah!

All

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir? (Sammy: Ce soir?What what what?)

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?

Sammy

Yeah yeah oh!

Tiffany began to sing with an attitude from the top of the black grand piano, letting her every word sweep across the audience._Go Prima Donna_, Carlotta thought for a quick moment.

Tiffany

They come through with the money in the guarder bags

Let me out!I'm okay?I'm straight out the gate!

We're independent wizards

You mistake me for what?

I said "Why spend mine when I could spend yours?"

Is that for real?Well, that's true, but I'm sorry.

I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like guitars!

My high-heeled shoes, getting' love from the grooves

Five good ol' wizards and the Moonlight Noon!

Evan, Oliver, and Carlotta

Hey sista, soul sista!

Better get that dough sista!

Tiffany

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste

Sammy

They want gitchi gitchi ya ya!

Mocha chocolata!

Tiffany

I'm the real Lady Marmalade!

Sammy

One more time!

Come on now!

All

Marmalade! (Carlotta: O!) (Sammy:Oh lady!)

Marmalade! (Sammy:O!Yeah yeah!)

Marmalade!

Carlotta

O wow wow!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Sammy

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! (Tiffany: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!)

The lights above Sammy became sparks and a large sign that said "Moonlight Noon" took to life as if it were almost on fire!The spotlight feel on Sammy!

Sammy

The way that they talk is so silky smooth

Hey!

With color of café au lait

Alright!

They've made the savage beast inside roar 

Until it cried

Carlotta, Evan, Oliver, and Tiffany

"No more!

Sammy

More…

Carlotta, Evan, Oliver, and Tiffany

No more!

Sammy

More…

Carlotta, Evan, Oliver, and Tiffany

No more!"

Sammy

O o o o o o o!

And finally it was Carlotta's turn.The spotlights feel on her and she was raised above the crowd and sang her heart out from the moon!

Carlotta

So when odds are all up, oh, to nine to five(Tiffany:Nine to five!)

When they're living away the good life 

And when the curtain goes up you'll see 

The crowds always scream

For 

Carlotta, Evan, Oliver, and Tiffany

More!

Sammy

More! 

Carlotta, Evan, Oliver, and Tiffany

More!

Sammy

More!

All

More!

Carlotta

O wow wow wow!

And they all joined together on center stage.

All

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Sammy and Carlotta:Ba da ya!)

Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah (Sammy:I wanna know!Yeah!)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (Tiffany:O!)

Carlotta

Cream Lady Marmalade!

Carlotta and Sammy

Hey! Yeah yeah yeaha!

All

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir? 

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?

Oliver

They're still singin'!

All

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?

And Sammy ran down the runway to finish up with his rap.

Sammy

Come on! O!

Trelawney!

Tiffany

O yeah yeah yeah yeah o!

Sammy

Albus!

Oliver

Lady Marmalade!

Evan

Severus!

Sammy

Hey! Hey!O o o o o o o!

Oliver

Hagrid!

Evan

O o o wow wow!

Sammy

And Minerva baby!

Carlotta

Lady!

Sammy

Moonlight Noon!

Tiffany

O!

Evan

Da da!

Da da!

Sammy

Like a dragon! Yeah!

They finished up together gathered around the black grand piano.Oliver had his head held high with his arms wide open, triumph in his face.Tiffany sat on the piano, legs crossed, and her usual attitude in her face.Evan held his wine glass high in a toast.Sammy took his hat off with a look of pure happiness mixed with a bit of what could've been evil.And Carlotta was again sitting on the moon high above them, the most noticeable of all.

All

Cream Lady Marmalade!

O wow wow 

O YES AH!

With that, the crowd went wild and was on their feet with applause.The New Marmalade had been a complete success!But not one of them, Oliver, Carlotta, Sammy, Evan, Tiffany, or Antonio for that matter, could forget the events of a short month ago…

_I wish you were here Severus_, Carlotta thought in her moment of glory._I love you…_

_ _

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**So that's the prologue to the story.Now in the next chapter, you're going to see what happened the month before that sparked Voldemort's urge to own a nightclub, who the "rat that freaked in the street" is, Minerva as "Diva", why the Moonlight Noon Chateau had to be rebuilt, and how an aspiring singer like Carlotta ever fell for a man like Severus Snape!Unfortunately, it may take a while, because if you look me up in the author's directory, I'm writing a couple of other stories in addition to this.Read my other stories too!I'm working hard!But never fear!It shall be completed!So stayed tuned and **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!NO FLAMES!!!_**Thanks!

~Hippy Gypsy


	2. Fiona

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but the Moonlight Noon characters are all mine!Wahoo!I love my Moonlight Noon people! [Sammy throws arms around me]Okay, maybe not that much.[Sammy frowns and walks away]Like I said before, the music isn't mine because I'm too lazy to write my own, but it fits just perfectly, so the music belongs to Moulin Rouge.I think I got the words right to "Nature Boy", but if I didn't, please let me know _nicely_ in the reviews, and I will gladly change it.If ya didn't know, the lyrics are in _italics _and **bold.**Wee!Fonts are fun!

**Chapter 2:Fiona**

He was dreaming again of the life he knew.The memories and nightmares of his past drifted by through the mists with an echoing lament playing across his mind.If he never woke up from his sleep, he wouldn't care.He was nothing…

**_There was a boy_**

**_A very strange enchanted boy_**

_ _

Severus rolled over in his sleep, grasping his pillow, grinding his teeth, hoping the unimaginable pain of the Cruciatus curse would one day leave his thoughts and nerves, and that all that he had done, witnessed, and had let happen would be a long horrible dream.Through the mists he saw visions of what had been…

**_ _**

**_They say he wandered very far_**

**_ _**

The woman was staggering within the circle of Death Eaters.She desperately tried to escape, and she might have made it too, but she was far too weak from the Cruciatus curse, and she was easily pushed back into the circle.So when she finally saw there was no way out, she stood up definitely to the one and only, Lord Voldemort, formally Tom Riddle.She had asked him strongly what he wanted, and he simply answered her power within their force.She instantly refused, knowing what had happened and what had become of her father.Lucius Malfoy had killed him.No thought to it at all.Voldemort threatened her, but she swore at him instead.That's when it all started for Severus…

**_ _**

**_Very far over land and sea_**

**_ _**

"Severus!" Voldemort shouted."Show this wench our power!Finish her!"

And without a second thought as to what he was doing, he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the woman's heart and said, "Avada Kedavra…"

**_ _**

**_A little child and sorrow bound_**

**_ _**

The woman was now in his arms, limp with death.Power had over taken him and he couldn't stop himself.Now he saw what he had done.He had killed an innocent woman, for no reason in the world other than someone told him to.She had been no threat to him.So why the hell had he done it?Because he was weak.He had let Voldemort overtake him and now, because he didn't think or say no, this woman was laying dead in his arms…

**_ _**

**_But very wise was he_**

**_ _**

Severus picked her up and carried her across his arms away from the group.For some odd reason, no one stopped him, not even Voldemort.He didn't know where the hell he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, but he couldn't leave this woman with the Death Eaters.So he let his feet take him away, and he apparated in Hogsmeade and walked through the front gates of Hogwarts.

The lights were ablaze inside the castle, and it seemed to be awake.Something had obviously happened.

Severus gulped as he saw a familiar face.Minerva McGonagall.She gasped at the sight of the dead woman in his arms."Oh God no," she whispered, tears in her voice."Fiona…"So that was her name.Fiona.He had just killed a woman named Fiona.

He looked up and Albus Dumbledore had appeared in the doorway of the school."Oh shit…" he whispered when he saw her.He looked at Severus sternly."Good evening Mr. Snape," he said stiffly."Follow me."He led him to the hospital wing and he laid Fiona on one of the vacant beds.McGonagall had followed.She looked sickened by the whole ordeal.

"So what happened Snape?" Dumbledore asked with his strong tone.

**_ _**

**_And then one day_**

**_ _**

Severus couldn't take it.He was 19 years old, supposed to be the strong one, and now here he was crumbling, cowering before someone who he respected for years on end."I…I…I…d-don't know…he told…me to kill…so I took my…my wand…and…and…"Tears streamed down his face."I've never felt anything like this in my life."

"It's called sorrow, Severus.You get it when you've made the biggest mistake of your life."

**_ _**

**_One magic day he passed my way_**

**_ _**

He looked down at Fiona, dead on the bed, and he absolutely lost it.He cried into her open, soft hands."Why did I do it?!" Severus shouted."Why did I listen?!How come I didn't resist?!"He looked up at her and touched her face."Oh God, Fiona.What have I done?" he whispered."I swear, to the Lord himself, if I come from behind this, and if by some miracle, a woman should love this beast that is me, and I in return, I shall treat her like a princess and love her until the day I die…that's how I would've treated you Fiona, if I hadn't taken your life from you."He sobbed into her hair."You were innocent…you're innocent…" he whispered."I'm sorry…"

**_ _**

**_While we spoke of many things_**

**_ _**

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood watching behind them.McGonagall was sobbing softly into a handkerchief and Dumbledore looked determined.He put his hand on Snape's shoulder."Severus?What are you doing here?Why did you bring Fiona back?"

Severus raised his head slightly."I didn't know she was from here.I just brought her here.I had no where else to go."

"So what is it you want exactly Severus?"

"I want out."

"For good?"

"For good."

Dumbledore looked straight into his eyes."I can never fully rescue you from the wrath of the 

Death Eaters.And you know that.You made a choice to join them, to gain power, and your stuck with it, more ways than one."The dark mark tattooed on Severus's upper arm began to burn and he flinched."But now's your choice.You can either answer that call, and go join Voldemort, and run scared from your old peers, or you can try to make up for what you did to Fiona, be brave, and fight the Dark Lord's power."Severus shivered and stared down at his and Fiona's joined hands."Well, Severus?What's it going to be?"

Severus blacked out then and there next to Fiona…

**_ _**

**_Fools and kings, this he said to me_**

**_ _**

Severus Snape snapped awake at the knock on his door.He rubbed his face trying to speed up his recovery from his nightmare."Who is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's Minerva.Are you descent?" the voice from behind the door said.

"Yes."

Minerva stuck her head in."Hey.Albus wants you and me in his office in ten minutes. And if you see Trelawney or Hagrid, tell them to head there, too."

"Alright.What about?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound too good."

"Dammit," Severus whispered._Voldemort_, he thought.

"Are you alright?You look horrible."Minerva had concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine.Nightmare."He scowled a bit as he rose from bed.

"What about?"

"None of your business.I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office," he snapped.

Minerva looked miffed and left him to his own thoughts.He buried his face in his hands._Not again_, he thought._Please not again._The last thing in the world he wanted was for someone innocent to fall at the hands of Lord Voldemort again.He dressed and quickly headed for the meeting.

**_ _**

**_The greatest thing you'll never know_**

**_Is just to love and be loved in return!_**

**_ _**

**Note from Hippy Gypsy:**I know this chapter is sad and a bit weird, but it helps explain why Severus is such a complete and horrible bas- Okay.I'm just gonna stop right there 'cause I like Snape and every good story needs a good bad guy (although he isn't the bad guy in this story, and he's just plain misunderstood in the books…okay I'll stop now).I hope you're enjoying this.As for the last chapter, some people must not have read my disclaimer, because I distinctly told them that I purposely changed the lyrics to "Lady Marmalade"!And yes, **I DO KNOW THE REAL LYRICS**!I'm going to ask again nicely **_NOT TO FLAME BECAUSE IT'S JUST PLAIN NOT NICE!!PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!_**So chapter 2 should be up soon I hope.Anyways, give it to them like a dragon!Later!


	3. Minerva's Return Home

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:Yes!I'm back again!And guess what?I just became rich enough and I bought the rights from JK Rowling, so Harry Potter is now officially mine!!!Bwahahaha!!I'M KIDDING!I wish Harry Potter was mine, but he belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling, who I adore and I wouldn't dream of stealing the rights from her.The Moonlight Noon characters are property of me, got that?No one can take them, although I was thinking of putting Sammy up for auction… [Sammy gulps and goes pale]Kidding Sammy.I'm keeping you too!For those of you who are reading my fic "Summer 1994," this has nothing to do with that fic.Min's an actress in both of them, okay?Cool.By the way, **read "Summer 1994"!!!**So that's the disclaimer.No song in this chapter I think, so I can't get the words wrong, except for that small part of "Sparkling Diamonds", which belongs to Moulin Rouge…so read on!Yays!

**Chapter 3:Minerva's Return Home**

Trelawney come through the door with a quizzical look on her face."I'm here," she said in a rather normal, and yet concerned voice."What's going on?"

Minerva shrugged her shoulders."No clue.Dumbledore just said for the four of us to meet here.Said there's trouble."

"The Dark Lord…" she whispered in a misty voice.

"Quite possibly."

Trelawney, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape all shivered.Severus gently grabbed his upper arm.He could've sworn it had been burning through his nightmare.But he tried not to think about it now.If Dumbledore had something important to tell them, he wanted full attention.

"I wonder if 'e's killed again," Hagrid said.

Minerva shook her head."I pray that's not true."

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in."Oh good, you're all on time."He softly shut the door behind him and took a seat behind his desk.His face looked very sober.

"What's happened Headmaster?" Snape asked becoming more anxious.

Dumbledore sighed."I've located Voldemort's whereabouts."

The room slightly brightened."That's good…right?" Trelawney said with a slight smile.

"Partially," Dumbledore replied.He looked at Minerva and his eyes became full of concern."Minerva, you may take this a little hard."

Minerva went pale."W-What?What is it?Did someone I know die?I mean…where is he?"

"He's in France at the moment…just outside of Paris to be exact…"

Her mouth dropped."Oh God!You can't mean…"

Dumbledore nodded softly."He's at the Moonlight Noon Chateau."

Minerva sat back in her seat and covered her mouth with her hands."Oh god no…oh god no…please no…"

"I'm afraid it gets worse Minerva."

"Please tell me no one is dead Albus…please…"Severus had never seen her so shaken up before.He was beginning to go pale himself.

"No Minerva.No one is dead.But…tell me…you know everyone there don't you?"

"Of course," she replied calming down a bit.

"Who's the owner?"

"Antonio Safrin.Opened it up when I was 16.One of the smartest men I've ever known.Why?What's happened to Antonio?"

"Well, it seems for the past few months Antonio was having some financial problems and the Moonlight Noon was in threat of closing."

"What?Are you serious?"She looked more shocked than ever.

"Very serious.Antonio was forced to sign a partnership agreement in order to keep it open, and unfortunately…"

"OH GOD!YOU CAN'T MEAN…"

Dumbledore nodded."Lord Voldemort now owns half of the Moonlight Noon Chateau."

"_WHAT?!!_"Minerva was on her feet and raging with anger.She looked ready to kill."THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!IT CAN'T BE THE SAME MOONLIGHT NOON!"

Dumbledore remained calm and in his seat."I'm afraid it is Minerva, but…"

"I've got to go back to Paris," she began as Dumbledore raised his hand, "And yes, I know You-Know-Who will kill me, but I can't let him take over the place where I grew up!"

"Actually Minerva you won't be going alone.That's why I've called everyone here."He now had everyone's attention."The five of us are going to Paris…tonight.I know it's short notice, but it has to do with someone close to us, and we have to keep close watch on Voldemort."Everyone flinched."I want to leave at seven or so.That way we can get rooms at an inn and see if Voldemort shows up."They flinched again, except Dumbledore, who looked over at Minerva."The Moonlight Noon will be open tonight, won't it?"

"It's a Saturday night, Albus," she replied."The place will be packed."

"Good.In that case I suggest we all prepare and rest up.At seven tonight, we'll meet in Hogsmeade and apparate in Paris."

Minerva rose and left the room in a rush.Trelawney, Snape, and Hagrid followed her.At the second hallway, Sybill caught her arm.

"Minerva, I don't understand.What's the Moonlight Noon?"

"I'd have figured with you future seeing and fortune telling, you would most certainly know what the Moonlight Noon Chateau is," Minerva replied tartly.

Trelawney decided to ignore the jibe at her profession and crossed her arms.Snape and Hagrid stared at her.

"Alright.When I was a girl, I was raised in Scotland and came to Hogwarts for school, but my family spent the summer in Paris.When I was sixteen, my father's friend, Antonio Safrin, opened up the Moonlight Noon Chateau, a nightclub.But it's not the usual nightclub you understand.It's had a lighter side to it ever since the day it opened.Everyone from teenagers to the eldest adults go there for a dance or two.Both men and women perform there, compose music, dance, sing, perform plays, musicals…it's a center for the arts more then anything.Well, the day it opened, my whole family attended and I fell in love with it at once.The sounds, the colors, the tastes…the whole atmosphere had me enchanted.After graduation, it wasn't a surprise to find me there every Friday night dancing and singing.Soon after, I had discovered my talent as an actress.And that's where I met Robert."She stopped for moment at the memory of her dead husband."That's where I met Robert.I learned quickly, passed the test, performed the Marmalade, and earned my name and trademark.I was set.But three years later, Albus sent me an owl requesting me to be the new Transfiguration teacher.So I took it and left the Moonlight Noon behind, and during the summer holidays, I continued my acting career at the Camalotte Opera House."

They were silent for a moment, then Trelawney asked, "When was the last time you were back?"

"Ten years ago," Minerva replied a little downheartedly."And now I'm only going back because of the tragedy.That's pathetic of me."

Hagrid put his hand on her shoulder."Well don't think of it as a tragedy like that!Nothings even happened yet!"

Minerva suddenly smiled."You're right Hagrid.You're absolutely right!Tonight, I'm going home!"She ran down the hall, turned at the end, and opened her arms wide."Tonight, Diva shall rise again!" she exclaimed.With that she left them singing to herself.

_"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_but diamonds are a girls best friend…"_

_ _

Hagrid looked at Trelawney."Who's Diva?"

"And what was that about marmalade, names and trademarks?" Snape added.

"I don't know," she replied, "but tonight we'll probably find out.I suggest we all find our best dress robes."

With that, they all split up.

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**That's it for Chapter 2!Next chapter, PARIS!Wahoo!I've always wanted to go there, but sadly, I have no life here in some distant part of the United States which I'm not gonna tell you because I don't want people stalking me!Hehehe…before you ask, yes, I'm nuts.So thank you to those who have read this far.I really appreciate it, because I've worked very hard to get here.[begins to sob at the podium]I'd like to thank the academy…sorry.My craziness again.But stay tuned peoples!Chapter 3 shall be up very soon methinks.But **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!_**

**_ _**

**_ _**


	4. Welcome to the Moonlight Noon!

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:All the Harry Potter characters belong to what's her face…um… what's her name again?Oh yeah!JK Rowling.Luv her.I own the people of the fabulous Moonlight Noon and nobody better try to steal them cause I'll…I'll…be really really mean!!!The music is the property of the movie Moulin Rouge, and I think I got the words right (can't really mess them up for the can-can scene ya know), but if I didn't, let me know.I'll take care of it."Because We Can" and "Sparkling Diamonds" belong to Moulin Rouge.Whoops!Said that already.Oh well.I strongly recommend you read this fic while listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.It's so much fun!So on to Chapter 3 and the Moonlight Noon!!

**Chapter 4:Welcome to the Moonlight Noon!**

** **

The five wizards from Hogwarts apparated in Paris at seven PM sharp.They took rooms at an inn about a mile away from the Moonlight Noon Chateau, but Minerva said that once Antonio Safrin found out that she was back in town, he would insist they stay in the rooms of the Moonlight Noon itself.

So after sunset, Dumbledore, Snape, Trelawney, and Hagrid were waiting at the base of the hotel staircase in their finest dress robes (Minerva insisted that Hagrid should leave his brown suit at home)."Well, are we ready?" came Minerva's voice.Everyone turned and their mouths dropped to the floor.She looked twenty years younger from the clothes she was wearing and the smile she had on her face.Her robes were deep green and sleeveless and went to the floor in elegant ruffles.She wore gloves of the same color that came up to her elbows, and she wore diamonds around her neck and on her ears.And finally, a matching green top hat was poised on her head.

She walked down the staircase and right passed them."Come on.It's a nice night out, so we can just walk there."And with that, they were out the door and on their way.

"Uh, Minerva?" said Trelawney, "we still have a few unanswered questions from this morning."

"Okay.Such as?"

"What did you mean by names, trademarks, and marmalade?"

"And who is Diva?" Hagrid asked.

"We'd rather know so we don't go in completely ignorant," said Snape.

"Very well," said Minerva smiling."When a person is ready to be recognized as one of the Moonlight Noon's main people, they must pass a test.The test is different for men and women.The men must be able to compose a piece of music, perform it in front of a live audience, and, at an odd change, mix any drink asked of them.For the women, they must perform a piece known as "The Marmalade".It may sound simple, but by far it is not easy compared to the men's task.Unlike the men's performance, which can earn applause or not, the woman's performance must earn a standing ovation from the audience in order to pass the test.If they pass, they earn their name and trademark."

"And you said that you had passed the test," said Trelawney."So what's your trademark?"

Minerva tipped her hat to her."I always wear a top hat, no matter what costume I'm wearing."

"So that must mean that the name you earned is Diva?" Snape asked with his eyebrows raised.

She nodded."Yes.Diva is my Moonlight Noon name."

"Minerva, just to make sure," Dumbledore asked."The Moonlight Noon is strictly wizards, yes?"

"Not a Muggle allowed."

"Good."

It was then that they turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.At the end of the street was a beautiful castle (far smaller from Hogwarts, but still quite large), which was shining with blue brick.A large sparkling sign that said "The Moonlight Noon Chateau" hung from the front of the building, and all around hung brightly lit neon stars, a sun, and a crescent moon.

"Holy heavens," Hagrid and Snape whispered at the same time.

Dumbledore was awestruck.

"It's beautiful," Trelawney gasped.

Minerva quickly wiped away a tear of joy."Well, what are we waiting for?Shall we go in?"

Horse drawn carriages pulled up, emitting guests as they arrived.Two doormen let them pass into the hall, and as they did, Minerva could've sworn that she heard one of them gasp and whisper "Diva.It's Diva!" to the other.Minerva smiled to herself and passed through the hall, which was decorated with various drapes and wall hangings.They walked to the door of the main hall.Above it hung a sign in gold letters that read, "Give it to them like a dragon."

Minerva saw her group's quizzical expressions and explained, "It's the motto of the Moonlight Noon."

The doorman to this entrance knew Minerva on sight.He kissed her hand."Madame Diva!It's a pleasure to see you!"

"I know.It's been a while," she replied smiling.

"May I show you and your party to a table?"

"No, not tonight I think.Tonight we're going to have a look around, but we'll find a table later if we need it."

"Very well Madame." 

"But may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Tell Monsieur Safrin I must speak with him this evening.It is extremely important."

Applause was heard from behind the door."It shall be done.Tonight, I suggest you all enjoy yourselves."He opened the door with a flourish."Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moonlight Noon!"

The air was instantly filled with music as a new song began.

_"Because we can can can!_

_Yes we can can can can_

_Can can can can!"_

_ _

They were suddenly let into a new world!The main room of the Moonlight Noon was filled with every shape and color.Drapes and banners hung form the walls giving the place a sort of medieval, yet modern, look.From above hung many beautiful gold and crystal chandeliers.The light given off was bright and festive.The stage was set in shades of burgundy and gold tonight.Down the runway, a younger man held a purple megaphone singing.Above the stage was a bright glittering sign that said "Moonlight Noon", much like the one on the outside.A huge dance floor was the center of the room and couples whirled across it dancing with delight.All around were booths and tables filled with people and set with decorative table clothes.Waiters and waitresses in bright dress rushed about serving dinner and drinks, their trays high above their heads.To the left of the stage was an orchestra playing the music.The conductor kept the beat with his baton, smiling, and having as much fun as the partygoers.And to the right was a bar area where a gray-haired bartender was mixing spirits and juggling wine bottles.The Moonlight Noon Chateau was gorgeous!

Severus's mouth hung open."This place is-"

A woman bumping into him suddenly cut him off.She wore a strapless red dress with black lace.Attached to the back was a pair of fluffy white angel wings, and her black hair was pinned in curls to her head.She balanced the tray of drinks in her hand, sneered at him, and said, "Watch it!"With that, she swept off.

Severus was ready to snap back at her, but he noticed that the rest of his group had moved towards the bar area.He ignored the rude waitress and followed.

The bartender's back was to them.Minerva sat up on the bar top and said, "Give me an Irish coffee, Oliver!"

The gray-haired bartender turned at the sound of his name.He blinked twice when he saw Minerva, just to make sure his vision hadn't failed him, and he gasped and smiled instantly."Minerva McGonagall!"He and Minerva threw his arms around each other."Oh my Lord!The Diva herself!What the hell are you doing back in Paris?"

Minerva smiled."Business I guess you could say, but we can discuss that later.Please allow me to introduce my friends from Hogwarts.Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of the keys, Sybill Trelawney, fortune seer, Severus Snape, potions master, and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school."

The bartender shook hands with each of them (except Sybill's, who's hand he kissed), and when he shook Dumbledore's said, "Albus Dumbledore!It's a pleasure to meet you.I've heard many great things."

"That's good to hear," Albus replied with a smile."And your name Sir?"

"Oliver Richardson.Head bartender of the Moonlight Noon Chateau."

Minerva smiled."Oliver and Robert were best friends until Robert's dying day.Oliver's the one who introduced me to him."

At this point the music was blaring loud.

_"Everybody can can!_

_Do the can can can!_

_Yes we can can can!_

_Yes we can can can!_

_ _

_Because we can can can!_

_Yes we can can can!_

_Yes we can can can can_

_Can can can can_

_Can can can can_

_Can can can can!"_

_ _

The conductor of the orchestra suddenly yelled to Oliver."Oliver!The music's picking up!" he shouted with a smile."Get out here and dance with someone _now!_"

"Evan!" Oliver shouted in return."Diva's back!"

"What?!" he yelled straining to hear over the noise.He wasn't sure if his ears had deceived him or not.Had he just said that Diva was back?

Minerva waved from her place on the bar top."Evan!"

Evan's face became even more marry.He turned around and yelled to the young man singing with the megaphone on stage."Sammy!"Sammy turned during his pause in his song."Diva's here!"

Sammy instantly saw her and motioned for her to get on the dance floor.

Oliver looked to Minerva."Well, looks like you're wanted in the center of attention Diva.Do you dare disappoint the crowd?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Minerva.Let's see you dance," said Trelawney with interest.

Minerva looked to Dumbledore, who smiled back."I'll be back," she finally said, and Oliver led the way to the middle of the dance floor.

_"Everybody can can!"_

Sammy's voice echoed across the crowd in perfect pitch.Then he yelled into the air, "Moonlight Noon dancers to the front!"

_"Can can can can can _

_because we can can can!"_

_ _

__Minerva and Oliver went to the front of the stage and Sammy and Evan joined them.Two new women appeared in can can outfits, one with feathers in her hair, and the other, an African beauty, whose hair was snow white.And the snippy young waitress who had bumped into Severus joined them."Let's go!" shouted Sammy, and suddenly they went dancing across the center of the dance floor.The two new girls kicked up their legs and can canned, while Minerva and Oliver and Evan and the waitress tangoed and twirled, the beat of the drums filling the air around them.

_"Everybody can can!"_

_ _

__Sammy started to dance in a moonwalk form behind them all, and lastly did a back flip to finish.The crowd went nuts with delight.

"Wow!Look at Min go!" Trelawney shouted above the noise.The whole group began to cheer.

Meanwhile on the floor, the main dancers had exited, but Oliver was still dancing with Minerva.Sammy suddenly cut in and booted him away for a moment."Allez!"He twirled Minerva about."Good to see you back Minerva!You've been well missed!"

Minerva smiled."It's good to be back!The last time I saw you, you were a teenager!How old are you now?!"

"Twenty-two!"Sammy dipped her."Stay on the floor!Prima Donna's heard you're back and she wants to perform with you!"

"Which piece?!  
  


"Sparkling Diamonds!She'll be out after I'm done!"

Oliver appeared again and took Minerva back."Vous allez maintenant!Chantez!"With that Sammy returned to the stage and again took his megaphone.

_"Can you can can can?!_

_Everybody can can!"_

_ _

__The crowd began to echo back the song.

_ _

_"Yes we can can can!_

_We can can can!_

_We can can can!_

_We can can can!_

_ _

_We can can can!_

_We can can can!_

_We can can can!_

_We can can can!"_

_ _

__When the song ended, the crowd burst into applause.It lasted for a good moment, but suddenly the place went black.A sound like thunder began to roll through the Moonlight Noon.A spotlight began to shine on a figure being lowered from the ceiling.On a sparkling crescent moon sat a woman in a diamond-studded dress.She wasn't just studded with the rocks, she was _covered_ with them!She began to sing quietly.

Tiffany  The French are glad to die for love…

Evan flicked his wand and the band began to pick up again.Prima Donna stepped off of the moon and began to dance on stage, one of the Moonlight Noon dancers on each of her sides.

Tiffany 

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental

** **

Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock 

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

Tiffany 

A kiss maybe grand,

But it won't pay the rental 

On you humble flat,

Or help you feed your, uh, pussycat

Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock Men grow cold as 

Girls grow old

Tiffany 

And we all lose our chance in the end

Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock 

But square cut or round shaped

These rocks don't lose their shape

Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

**_ _**

****Minerva stepped up onto the stage to meet with Prima Donna."Tiffany!"Tiffany "Prima Donna" embraced her like an old friend."Diva!" she said smiling.The four women on stage began to sing.

Minerva, Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock 

Cause we are living in a material world

And I am a material girl**__**

**_ _**

Tiffany went off the stage and began to dance within the crowd on the dance floor."Come and get her boys!" Sammy shouted playfully into the megaphone.

Tiffany smiled at Minerva."You take this song!" she shouted.

"Oliver!Evan!"Minerva called them and they sat on the edge of the stage.

Tiffany brought Sammy too."Talk to her Sammy boy!Tell her all about it!"

Minerva's song began to ring out.

Minerva

There may come a time

When a lass needs a lawyer!__

Oliver, Evan, and Sammy

But diamonds are a girl's best friend!

Minerva

There may come a time 

When a hard-boiled employer 

Thinks you're 

Oliver, Evan, Sammy, Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock

Awful nice!

Minerva

But get that ice 

Or else no dice!

__The crowd began to clap to Minerva's sweet voice as the chorus group continued.

Oliver, Evan, Sammy, Tiffany, Devine, and Little Rock

He's your guy when stocks are high,

But beware when they start to descend,

Ooo ooo ooo ooo,

Diamonds are a girl's best

Diamonds are a girl's best

Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**__**

**_ _**

And Minerva finished up at the top of the stage near the crescent moon.

Minerva

Cause that's when those louses

Go back to their spouses!

Diamonds

Are a 

Girls

Best…

She took her hat from her head and held it out.

Minerva

Friend!

_ _

__The crowd was on its feet in delight and began to shout, "Diva!Diva!"Dumbledore, Trelawney, Hagrid, and Snape were the loudest of all. 

"I had no idea she could sing!" Trelawney shouted.

"Where the hell did this side of her come from?!" said Snape with astonishment.

Hagrid began to let out whistles.

As soon as the excitement of her performance died down, Minerva returned with her friends of the Moonlight Noon (except Tiffany, who stayed on stage to perform)."Everybody," she said, "I'd like you to meet…everybody."She began to point people out."Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore."Then she turned to the Moonlight Noon gang."You just met Oliver.This is Evan…"She pointed to the conductor of the orchestra.He looked to be about thirty with a boy's smile."And Sammy…"She pointed to the young man who had led the can can.He looked like he came from Spanish decent."This is April 'Devine…'"The dark woman with the white hair smiled."And Rachel 'Little Rock.'"She pointed out the girl with the feathers in her hair, who was holding Sammy's hand.

Dumbledore smiled."It's a pleasure to meet you all.Minerva?We had no idea you had a voice like that!It was wonderful!"

Minerva blushed."I was a little rusty."

"Rusty nothin'!" shouted Sammy."You've still got the voice and the moves Diva!"

She blushed even more."Thank you Sammy."

Sammy winked at her."Hey, you were always my first crush Diva."

"Hey!" Little Rock said and jabbed him with her elbow.

"Ow!I was kidding Rach!You're always my girl!"And he kissed Little Rock's cheek.

Minerva crossed her arms."Since when are Sammy Boy and Little Rock together?" 

"Since for a couple of years Minerva," Evan replied."You've been gone a while remember.And why is your group standing here?If Antonio found out you didn't have a table he'd throw a fit, and you know he would too!"

"I'll get them one," said Oliver."You guys better get going or Antonio will throw a fit at you."

And with that, Evan, Sammy, Devine, and Little Rock went off. Oliver set them up nicely in a booth and whistled to the snippy waitress."Carlotta!" he called."Bring the bottle of Bordeaux and six glasses!"A moment later she returned with the requested items.Severus tried to sneer at her for before, but he was finding it rather hard to.She was rather pretty.

"Minerva," said Oliver, "And everyone, I'd like you to meet Carlotta.She's been new to us since last winter.Carlotta, this is the one and only Minerva McGonagall."

Carlotta's lovely face lit up."You mean Diva?Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Madame.I've heard so much about you.I just heard you sing and you have a wonderful voice."

Minerva smiled."Why thank you.I saw you dancing before.Why don't you sing my dear?"

"Plain and simple I'm afraid.I _can't_ sing."

"She lies," said Oliver lightly."She could sing if she wanted to."

Carlotta blushed crimson.

"The Diva returns," said a deep voice from behind them.

Minerva smiled as an older man approached their table."Well, well, well, Antonio Safrin.It's about time you showed up!"

Note from the Hippy Gypsy:Well, what do you think?If you think it's bad, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**_NO FLAMES!!_**Hehehe… Anyways, the next chapter might take a bit, but I'm working, never fear!**_Please review!_**

**_ _**

__


	5. Warnings and the Rhythm of the Night

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:[sings to the Alleluia tone]JK Rowling!JK Rowling!Owns Harry Potter!Owns Harry Potter!!Not me![takes a bow]Sorry.That just popped into my head.It made me laugh!Anyways, JK owns HP and I own the Moonlight Noon Chateau.[Oliver, Sammy, Carlotta, Evan, and Tiffany applaud in the background]Thank you!Thank you!As for the music, such as "The Rhythm of the Night," it belongs to that wonderful movie, Moulin Rouge!Wahoo!So on to Chapter 5!Hope you're enjoying this!

**Chapter 5:Warnings and the Rhythm of the Night**

Antonio Safrin was an elderly man, but his eyes where wide and quite alert.He looked as sharp as a tack and twice as nice.His white hair was brushed back in the fashion, and his tuxedo was crisp and clean.The wrinkles that appeared around his eyes from his smile showed of long lost humor and the little silver Snitch at the end of his cane was polished to a beautiful shine.He held his arms open and Minerva ran into them."My my little Minnie.Look at you!" he said, tears in his eyes."I'd never thought I'd reach the point in my life where I would actually feel this old."

Minerva smiled."Oh Antonio, don't talk like that.You're just as young as before."She turned to the group."Everyone, this was my father's best friend, Antonio Safrin.Antonio, these are my colleagues:Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore."

Antonio smiled, but still looked curious."Albus Dumbledore?Well, welcome Sir!I'd never thought I'd see you here."He shook his hand.

Minerva smirked."See?I have connections."

Albus smiled solemnly."I'm afraid it's in poor nature that I come here tonight Monsieur Safrin."

"Oh really?What's the matter?"He looked to Minerva, but she stared off into space looking timid."Minnie, this is going to be bad isn't it?Tell me."He gave her a stern look.

Minerva suddenly got a look on her face that was the equivalent of a worried child's."Antonio…it's…"She looked to Dumbledore for help.She couldn't tell him.

"Sit down Monsieur Safrin."

"Call me Antonio, please," he replied a little curious.

"Very well.Antonio, about a month or so ago, you had trouble with your finances for the Moonlight Noon Chateau, didn't you?"

Antonio looked weary and sighed deeply."Yes."

"And you signed a owner partnership with someone didn't you?"

"Yes.That's correct."

"What is the name of your new partner?"

"Monsieur Thomas Eldder.Actually comes from England around your way.Why?"

Trelawney and Hagrid's eyes widened and Snape groaned."Spell his last name for us," said Minerva.

"E-L-D-D-E-R."

"There you go.He's spelling his name backwards," said Snape.

"I don't understand," said Antonio."What's going on?"

Dumbledore looked straight at him."Antonio, did you know that Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle?"

He went white."Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Minerva held his hand."He signed the papers, Antonio.Lord Voldemort is your new partner.He owns half of the Moonlight Noon."

Antonio buried his face in his hands."Oh god…how could I have been so stupid as to not notice it?"

"Don't blame yourself.We personally have no idea what he's trying to do, acquiring half a nightclub," said Dumbledore in a reassuring voice."But-"

"OH MY GOD!" Carlotta suddenly gasped."Oliver!The Diamond Dogs!"

Everyone turned around and found Carlotta covering her mouth with her hands.She looked a bit pale."What about the Diamond Dogs?" said Oliver and Antonio at the same time.

"Do you think they're…you know…if they come with…You-Know-Who?"

Oliver suddenly realized."They must be Death Eaters."

Albus looked up at Carlotta."Death Eaters?"

"They must be!" she replied.

"How many?"

"Four or five."

"Do you know their names?"

Carlotta thought for a moment, and began to count them off on her fingers."Crabbe… Goyle… Avery… and Malfoy.Lucius Malfoy!"

Snape sneered."He's here?"

Carlotta nodded.

"Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters…here…I can't believe it," Antonio said blankly.

"I wouldn't threat," said Dumbledore."Is he here tonight?"

"No.He's out of town until Monday."

"Has he tried anything yet?"

"Not that I know of."

Albus looked around the group."Then I don't think you have anything to worry about right now.We plan to stay here though and keep an eye on him.You have our full support Monsieur Safrin."

Antonio looked a quite a bit calmer now.It wasn't everyday that he had the most powerful wizard of modern times behind his back."So what should we do now?"

Albus leaned back in his seat."Enjoy the night and continue you're work like you're supposed to," he said with a smile.

"Continue work, huh?"He turned around in his seat and looked at Oliver and Carlotta."I believe you two have been away from your posts for long enough, no?"

Oliver snapped his fingers."I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he said mockingly, and Carlotta pushed him back behind the bar.

Antonio began to turn back to the group, but was cut off.A smiling young man was standing beside the table."Sorry to interrupt you, Monsieur Safrin, but…"He held out his hand to Sybill."May I have this dance mademoiselle?"

Sybill's mouth dropped."I…uh…"She looked from Antonio to Dumbledore to Minerva.

"Go," said Minerva encouragingly.

Sybill smiled a little awkwardly."Um…okay…sure."

The young man took her hand and kissed it suavely."Madame Diva," he said."A shy friend of mine was wondering if you'd be willing to share the next dance with him."

Minerva smiled."Certainly."She rose and took the man's other arm.As he led her and Sybill away, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Later boys!"

Antonio chuckled and turned back to Dumbledore."Such is the way around here."

Severus looked around him."This place is magnificent Monsieur Safrin." 

"'Eye," agreed Hagrid with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you think of such an extraordinary place?" said Dumbledore.

Antonio took a sip of wine and smiled."It may seem a bit non-original, but long ago, I had a dream.And this dream was filled with _colors_!With mountains, and oceans, and leagues of _colors_!It was the oddest, yet the most wonderful dream I had ever had.When I woke up, I knew I had to try and bring that dream alive again.It became an obsession…I've never made the dream come true, but with the Moonlight Noon Chateau, I came pretty damn close."He smiled fondly."I wouldn't trade this place for anything."

It was at that point that Carlotta came running across the busy dance floor."Antonio, Little Rock and Devine were wondering…"She bent down and began to whisper in his ear. 

Antonio smiled and chuckled."He's the one to ask Sweet Pea, not me," he said motioning to Dumbledore.

Carlotta whispered into Dumbledore's ear.He began to chuckle too."Fine by me.It sounds like it would do him some good."

Carlotta smiled."Another bottle of wine Antonio?"

"Yes please my dear."

"What happened to Diva and Madame Trelawney?"

"They got asked to dance," said Severus.

Everyone looked out to the dance floor.It was an array of color, and for a moment Snape was sure he had stepped into Antonio Safrin's dream.No wonder he had wanted to recreate it!It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.He sat watching, smiling, and pondering this for a long moment, when suddenly, the can-can dancer, Little Rock, appeared in front of him.

Little Rock held out her hand."Care to dance Monsieur Snape?"She smiled.

Snape snapped out of his trance."What?Me?Dance?No no no…"He turned back to the table to find Antonio and Dumbledore smiling slyly at him.Snape crossed his arms and sneered."You tricked me."

"Get out there Severus.Have a little fun!" said Dumbledore.

Little Rock held out her hand again."Please Monsieur?I don't want to be the only girl without a partner."She began to pout.

Snape was determined to sit the dance out, but for some odd reason, he sighed and got up."Alright, but I'm warning you.I have no idea how to dance."

Little Rock took his arm and led him to the dance floor just as a new song was beginning to play:

_"Can you feel _

_the rhythm of the night?_

_(feel the rhythm)"_

_ _

__"What do you mean you can't dance?!" said Little Rock over the music."Everyone can dance!"She placed her right hand in his left, and she put his other arm around her back.She wrapped her other arm around his neck and said, "Ready?Just follow my lead!"And with that they were off.Severus tried to follow her moves and a moment later, he couldn't believe it.He was dancing!Stranger was the fact that as he went on, he began to enjoy it! 

Oliver was dancing with a woman next to him."Hey!What are you doing out here?!" he shouted at Snape with a smile.

"Dancing apparently!"

He spun Little Rock and took hold of her again."During this dance people switch partners every few seconds, so your not going to see me again this dance I think!"

"Okay!"

"And switch!"

Little Rock twirled away to dance with another man, and in her place came the woman who had been dancing with Oliver.It was the woman in the diamond-studded dress, who had been the highlight of the night."Monsieur Snape I presume?!I'm Tiffany the Prima Donna, headliner of the Moonlight Noon!"

Severus took her hands and led her across the floor."A pleasure mademoiselle!"

"You're very light on your feet Monsieur!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!"

The switched partners again and this time, to both his surprise and delight, Severus's partner was Minerva."What are you doing out here?!" she shouted with a smile.

"Antonio and Dumbledore conspired against me!"

Minerva threw her head back and laughed."Your not bad though, I'll admit that!"

And they switched again and Severus's heart jumped up into his throat.Carlotta had suddenly spun into his arms, the most gorgeous of smiles on her face.She stopped a moment when she saw who her new partner was, and they spent what seemed to be the longest time just staring at each other, straight in the eyes.Their faces were barely an inch apart.Severus had the strangest urge just to reach out and kiss her._What am I, insane? _he thought._That snippy little brat?_Instead, he cleared his mind, took her into his arms, and they began to dance.

He had probably been better off kissing her.She was so light on her feet and her perfume was the scent of roses.It was intoxicating him in the worst way.And as she danced, she kept giving him that wonderful ruby-lipped smile.Severus was beginning to wonder if this woman was actually an angel sent from heaven!

When the dance ended, Severus stopped, took both of her hands into his, and kissed them."Thank you for the dance, mademoiselle Carlotta."

She gave him a soft smile and walked away.

Severus watched her for the longest time that night as she waited tables and danced with the other young men in the Moonlight Noon.He couldn't explain what was happening to him.He had never had a feeling like this before.Never had the mere sight of a woman made his head turn as it had tonight as he danced with Carlotta_.My God, have I gone insane?_ he thought for the thousandth time that night._Am I actually in love with this woman after one meeting, one dance, and a smile?Does love at first sight actually exist?_He pondered this as the music played on into the night.

_ _

Note from the Hippy Gypsy:Well?I'm trying.Anyways, the romance picks up in the next couple of chapters.**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!_**


	6. Angel's Exist

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

** **

Disclaimer:I'm getting tired of these, but they have to be done.JK Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters, and I own all the Moonlight Noon characters, from Carlotta to, dare I say it, Sammy.[Sammy cheers in the background]Yes, well, Little Rock can keep you for now Sammy Boy.[Sammy runs away to join Little Rock]Boys.What can I tell ya?Now, where was I?Oh yeah."One Day I'll Fly Away" belongs to the movie Moulin Rouge.Is that it?Okay.Yays!

** **

**Chapter 6:Angels Exist**

The Moonlight Noon finally closed at about 1:30 AM.The people dispersed, but Minerva had been right, and Antonio Safrin insisted that they all should stay in the rooms of the Moonlight Noon Chateau.Nearly everyone who worked there had a room and there were plenty to spare.But as comfortable as he was, and tried as he might, Severus Snape couldn't sleep that night.Finally giving up, he rose and decided to explore the Moonlight Noon more closely.

He ended up sitting in one of the booths of the main room and watching the place in the peaceful silence.The lights were dim, but he could still see the unbelievable colors perfectly.As he sat in wonderment, he was glad that he had fallen into Antonio's dream.At about 3:30, a noise brought him back to reality and he looked to the stage.There, still fully dressed, and yet looking in distress, was her…Carlotta.

Her black hair had come out of its neat, pinned curls and hung down to her waist.She seemed to be breathing hard, as if she had just woken from a nightmare.Severus was about to get up and confront her, but he thought better of it, and stayed hidden in the shadows.And to his amazement, Carlotta got up, stood straight and tall on the stage, and began to sing:

_"I follow the night,_

_Can't stand the light._

_When will I begin_

_To live again."_

_ _

Severus stayed silent, catching his breath._Never_ had he heard such a voice!Or seen such beauty!His suspicions of her being an angel were beginning to become much deeper.

_"One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday,_

_What more could your love _

_Do for me,_

_When will love be_

_Through with me._

_ _

_Why live life from_

_Dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when_

_Dreaming ends."_

_ _

With that, Carlotta turned around and walked back behind the curtain of the stage.Not wanting to lose her, Severus got up quickly and ran after her.When he looked behind the back curtain, he found an open door to the roof.Wondering what the young waitress could be doing up there, he took the staircase carefully, step by step, and silently, so not to disturb her.When he emerged onto the roof, his suspicions of her being an angel were confirmed.She stood at the edge of the roof, the wings of her costume folded out, and her hair blowing in the wind.The sign of the Moonlight Noon was off, but the large full moon illuminated her in its glow, and her voice sang sweetly to the city below.

_"One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday,_

_Why live life from_

_Dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when_

_Dreaming ends._

_ _

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Fly…_

_Fly away."_

_ _

With that, she sighed and sat on the edge of the roof.Severus stepped out, and forgetting the fact that he had secretly followed her said, "Carlotta, that was beautiful!"

Carlotta sat up, startled.She spun around and saw him standing in the stairwell doorway."Monsieur Snape!What are you doing up?!"She looked quite embarrassed.

"Please sing some more.That was beautiful," he said coming towards her.

"No."

"Please Carlotta, that was wonderful."

"No Monsieur Snape."

"Please call me Severus."

"Then no Severus."She began to walk back towards the stairwell.

He caught her by her hand."May I ask why not?"

She looked him straight in the face."Isn't it obvious?I'm terrible!"

Severus looked at her as if she was mad."Terrible?!That was the most beautiful sound I ever heard."

"You're very thoughtful Monsieur Severus, but it's late.You should be in bed and so should I.We can go together."She suddenly realized what she had said."I mean…you go to yours, and I mine…I didn't mean it that way!"

Severus began to chuckle."Carlotta, please just sing a little more for me tonight, that's all I ask."

But Carlotta freed her hand from his and walked towards the doorway."Bonsoir Monsieur Severus."She turned away.

"Good night Carlotta," said Severus."My angel."

Carlotta turned back and looked at him.He smiled.Her cheeks became rosy in the moonlight.She gave him a soft smile and walked away whispering, "La beauté, la beauté…"

Severus stood there for a very long while.He was in love and he knew it!He just stood there grinning like a complete idiot, not knowing that in an hours time the sun would be rising and he would be expected to be up and ready.He didn't care.He just found out that angels existed!

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**This is probably my favorite chapter so far!I just love how I got this romance going.What do you think?**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!_**


	7. Rooftop Love Songs

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:Yep!You guessed it!JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, and I own the Moonlight Noon characters.[Sammy:What about me?]Yes!You too Sammy![Sammy:Wahoo!]I'm going to have to use a tranquilizer on him…As I was saying (before I was so rudely interrupted), [Sammy squeals in the background] the song "Elephant Love Medley" belongs to the movie, Moulin Rouge.I changed a couple of the lyrics so it would fit, because Carlotta's a _waitress_, not a _courtesan_.Okay?So don't flame me about the lyrics, because I don't take kindly to it.But beware…Snape's going to sing.You may think it's funny, you may think it's sweet, or you may just think I'm insane.I'm telling you right now…I HAVE WRITTEN WORSE!For example, read one of my newest fics, "Shoulder Angels".Fans of Disney's the Emperor's New Groove will love that one methinks.Well, curtains going up!

** **

**Chapter 7:Rooftop Love Songs**

Severus woke up extremely late the next day.When he walked out into the main room of the Moonlight Noon, he found no one but Dumbledore, Antonio, and Oliver."Where is everyone?" he asked yawning.

Oliver was stacking wine glasses behind the bar."Sunday's day off," he puffed."The whole gang's gone out for the day.We're closed tonight."

"That's nice," said Severus."Where are Hagrid and Sybill?"

"Went out to see the city," said Dumbledore with a smile."They've never seen Paris."

"And Minerva?"

"Went to visit an old friend."

Severus thought a moment, then decided to take a chance."Carlotta?"

"With Minerva," said Antonio."Her great-aunt is Minerva's old friend."

Severus nodded."So I'm stuck here."

The can-can dancer, Little Rock suddenly came down the stairs all in a fuss.She looked quite different from the night before.She wore long robes of deep rose and her dark hair was pulled back into a French braid instead of all up in feathers."It figures!" she said."I get all the way to the shops and I forget my bag!"

"Poor Rachel," Oliver chuckled.

"Mademoiselle Rachel, would you be kind enough to let Severus join you today?" said Dumbledore.

"Oh no, that's okay," said Severus with another yawn.

"Oh I don't mind," she replied."Everyone's meeting at the café in a bit.You're welcome to join us Severus.The more the merrier!"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite.Monsieur Hagrid and Madame Trelawney are meeting us there, and Madame McGonagall and Carlotta said they'd probably end up there too." 

That did it for Severus."In that case, how can I say no?"

Little Rock smiled."Good.I'll be able to buy you a brandy and thank you for being my dance partner last night."

She disappeared to her room for a few moments, but when she returned, they were off in a carriage to tour Paris.

"Thank you for inviting me Little Rock," Severus said.

Rachel gave him a look."Call me Rachel.Nobody really uses their Moonlight Noon names out in the city like that."

"Very well.Thank you Rachel."

She smiled."You're welcome."

"Out of curiosity, what is Carlotta's Moonlight Noon name?"

"She doesn't have one.She hasn't performed the Marmalade."

"She hasn't?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No.She says she has a terrible voice, but she really doesn't.I've heard her secretly once or twice.It's really quite beautiful.She's just got stage fright I guess."

"I guess."

Everyone had enjoyed the experience at the café that day, but later at night they all gathered back up at the Moonlight Noon.Evan sat at the piano trying to pick up a new tune.The girls sat laughing and joking.Sammy stood on the stage pretending to shout orders at Antonio, instead of vise versa (he was quite a character).Oliver sat discussing old times with Minerva, and everyone else listened.Carlotta was in their company the whole day through, but at some point, she had escaped Severus's watchful eyes.But it seemed to be no mystery as to where she had gotten to."Probably went to the roof," said Sammy in an off hand way."She likes to go up there and think."

And sure enough, there she was once Severus had slipped away himself.She looked radiant tonight against the lights of he city and the Moonlight Noon sign.Her dark hair was ruffled in the breeze and her dress was the deepest of blues.Severus quietly shut the door to the stairwell behind him, but the click attracted Carlotta's attention.She looked up.

"Monsieur Severus…you followed me again," she said a little too politely.

Severus smiled."I was hoping I could hear you sing again."

Carlotta looked back out over the city."I'm afraid that will be impossible."

Severus's heart dropped a bit, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight."Why is that?"

She wouldn't answer him.

He thought along moment, but decided _Oh the hell with it._"You are a stubborn girl Carlotta."

She spun around in shock."What?!"

"You're very stubborn."

She was very taken aback."How dare you!"

"How dare me?" said Severus."How dare you!You bump into me and snap at me at our first meeting, I ask you kindly to sing for me and you constantly refuse-"

Carlotta crossed her arms and gave him the most horrid of looks.

"And," Severus continued, "You refuse to let go of my heart!"

That was the last thing Carlotta expected."What?" she asked softly.

Severus stopped and took a step closer towards her."Carlotta," he whispered with caution."It's been just one day, and I have never had this feeling because of a woman before…I love you."

She stared at him for the longest moment blushing."Love?Love?!You love me?How on earth can you love me?"

Severus smiled."I know it seems ridiculous, but I am Carlotta…I'm serious."

She shrugged him off."Loves ridiculous, especially with us, at least this quick…what do you know about love anyways?"

Severus smiled and went into a craze."Love is a many splendered thing!Love lifts us up where we belong!All you need is love!"

Carlotta sighed and said, "Don't start this."But he began to sing out into the night.

Severus

All you need is love!

"You don't really love me."

Severus 

All you need is love!

"And my love's not for free."

He walked over and gently touched her cheek.

Severus 

All you need is love…

Carlotta sighed.It wasn't going to be easy.

Carlotta 

Love is just a game

But Severus won't listen and he jumped up again.

Severus 

I was made for loving you baby

And you were made for loving me

Carlotta 

The only way of loving me baby

Is be the one you have to be

He began to plead.

Severus 

Just one night

Give me just one night

Carlotta 

There's no way

Cause I won't stay

Severus 

In the name of love

One night in the name of love

Carlotta

You crazy fool

I won't give into you

Severus stopped and took her hands into his.He looked into her deep violet eyes.

Severus 

Don't leave me this way

I can't survive 

Without you sweet love

Oh baby

Don't leave me this way

Carlotta couldn't get it.Was he being serious?Did he actually love her after knowing her for just one day?Had she really stolen his heart?She had no way of knowing.She had never been in love before, and no one had ever confessed to being in love with her.She turned away from Severus slowly.

Carlotta 

You think that people

Would've had enough

Of silly love songs

Severus 

I look around

And I see it

Isn't so…no

Carlotta 

Some people want

To fill the world 

With silly love songs

Severus 

Well what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know

Cause here I go…

Severus let her go and he suddenly jumped up onto the edge of the roof.He held onto one of the bars that held the Moonlight Noon sign and began to sing into the night.

Severus 

AGAIN!

Carlotta screamed."Severus!Get down!You'll hurt yourself up there!"But he didn't listen.

Severus

Love lifts us up 

Where we belong!

"Severus!"She began to walk towards him, and he held out his hand to her.

Severus

Where eagles fly

Over mountains high!

She took his hand and he pulled her up.She gasped with delight.They were looking over the beauty of the city, and Severus slipped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

Carlotta 

Love makes us act

Like we are fools!

She smiled at him.

Carlotta 

Throw our lives away

For one happy day!

Severus 

We could be heroes

Just for one day!

Carlotta suddenly jumped down back onto the roof.She felt like she was crazy!She couldn't fall for him!It wouldn't be like she would think.She turned back to him with a worried look.

Carlotta 

You…

You will be mean

Severus smiled."No I won't."

Carlotta 

And I…

She stopped."I'll drink Oliver's brandy all the time!"She turned away from him.But Severus saw it all a different way.

Severus 

We should be lovers!

Carlotta spun around shocked, although she was smiling.

Carlotta 

We can't do that!

Severus 

We should be lovers

And that's a fact!

He jumped down and walked towards her.Amazingly, she smiled and let him take her into his arms.

Carlotta 

Though nothing

Will keep us together

Severus 

We could still try

Both 

Just for one day

We could be heroes 

Forever and ever

We could be heroes

Forever and ever

We could be heroes…

Severus touched her face ever so gently.

Severus 

Just because

I…

Will always love

You…

Carlotta 

I…

Both 

Will always love…

Carlotta went silent and Severus whispered.

Severus 

You…

With that, Carlotta gave in.She finally knew what it felt like to be in love.She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Carlotta 

How wonderful 

Life is

Both 

Now you're in

The world

Only the moon was there to see them that night.They looked into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss as lovers.

** **

**Note from Hippy Gypsy:**I tried.How does it sound with Snape Boy singing?Like I said, I tried.**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!NO FLAMES!!_**

**_ _**


	8. Goofing Off!

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:Yes!JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.I own the Moonlight Noon Chateau.And Moulin Rouge owns "El Tango de Roxanne" and "Lady Marmalade".I'm staying short and sweet this time, aren't I Sammy?[Sammy nods]Hehehe…good!

** **

**Chapter 8: Goofing Off!**

Meanwhile, back downstairs in the main room of the Moonlight Noon, Antonio came strolling out of his office in the back of the club.In one hand he carried a camera, and in the other a large portfolio.Devine looked up."What's that Antonio?"

Antonio put down the portfolio."My personal history of the Moonlight Noon Chateau from the day I opened it," he announced proudly.He flipped the booklet open.It was an old photo album.Everyone gathered around.

Minerva gasped at the first picture she saw."Good lord!That's me!"And there she was, at sixteen years old, and that same old smile on her face."Is this opening night Antonio?"

Antonio nodded and turned the page."I have quite a few of you Minerva.Ha!I remember this all too well!"The picture was of her and Antonio dancing in the middle of the floor.

Minerva sighed."Papa took that picture then, didn't he?"

"I suspect so."

Trelawney smiled."You were so pretty Min."

Sammy leaned back in his chair.He had had a bit too much wine where his mouth was concerned."Pretty nothing.She was a babe!And she had nice legs.Still does actually, far as I can tell!"

Minerva blushed deep red, Rachel slapped her hand over Sammy's mouth, and the rest of the group burst into laughter.Minerva ignored this remark and continued to flip through the book.She suddenly gasped."Oh my god!"She pulled the book forward. 

"What is it Minerva?" said Hagrid looking over her shoulder.

"It's Robert," she whispered smiling."This has to be the night we first met.Yes it is!There's Oliver at his side."She pointed to the picture of herself and two younger men, who were all waving from the picture.Oliver's smile easily identified him, and the other man had to be Robert, Minerva's late husband.She turned to the next page, but she just glanced at it, and suddenly snapped the book shut."Oh no…"

Antonio burst into laughter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Minerva replied going scarlet in the face once more.

"Nothing my rear," said Oliver.He suddenly pulled the book away from her and opened it up to the page where she left off.He gasped and laughed."Holy cow!The Marmalade!"

Everyone looked over Minerva's shoulder.She truly looked like a different person in the picture.Her deep raven hair hung down her back in curls.She wore a beautiful black dress that was backless, and diamonds around her neck.A black top hat sat on top of her head and a layer of black lace fell gently over the side.She was gorgeous and wild!

"Wooo…Min," said Trelawney in awe.

"I know, I know," Minerva replied."But it was the Marmalade, and it's the way the song goes…He met Marmalade down at ol' Moonlight Noon, strutting her stuff on the street…It's just the way the song is."

"So what's the chance of seeing you in costume like that again?" said Antonio with a chuckle.

"Slim to nil," she replied quickly.

"Actually," said Evan's voice from the piano.Everyone turned to him."It takes five women to perform the Marmalade, and we're two short."Minerva didn't like where this was going."And it's happening in a couple of weeks…you'll be here still then, won't you Min?"

"No way Evan," she said instantly and flatly.

"C'mon Minerva, we need your help."

She sighed.She thought for a long moment then looked back at him with a smile."I can't.I have no costume!"

Oliver laughed out loud."Min, you lie!We saved that dress, remember?"

She suddenly looked up at him and dragged her index finger across her throat.This only made him laugh more.

"Please Min?" said Evan."Don't make me beg."

"Diva shall rise again Minerva and you know it!" said Sammy.

Minerva had an inward battle for a moment or two, and quite suddenly, in a rare moment, her wild side won."Alright.Fine.I'll do it.I'm going to regret it later, but I'll do it!"

The Moonlight Noon people cheered as Evan added Minerva's name to the performance list.She decided to ignore this and continue to page through the pages of the album."I can't believe it!Oliver!It's your performance!"

Oliver looked at the book."Well, I'll be…Roxanne.Who knew?"

"Who's Roxanne?" asked Hagrid.

"No, no," said Oliver with a smile."It's not who.It's what.When I took my test, the piece I created was called 'El Tango de Roxanne'.I'll explain.Here.Look at the picture."

Minerva was again in this picture.She stood down in front of the runway in black robes and her face all distraught.Oliver was in the background with a faint spotlight on himself.He looked as though someone had died.And at stage right was a woman with a look of terror on her face.

"Roxanne is that woman in the back," Oliver said."The story goes that a wealthy man fell in love with her, but she was from the street.So he obviously mistook her for…uh…a strumpet per say.Well, Roxanne's mother, played by Minerva, was very distressed by this news, because years ago, that is how she acquired Roxanne…by a stranger.Now her lover, played by myself, is drunk with rage, for he fears that Roxanne no longer loves him.But in reality, Roxanne plans to teach the man a lesson on life.And with in that act, he loses it.Roxanne murders him in the end."He smiled.

Albus, Trelawney, and Hagrid all listened with rapt attention, but Sybill was only able to answer with one word:"Cool!"

Minerva looked to Antonio."Do we still have the music to that?"

"Are you kidding?" he replied with a chuckle."People still request that one to this day."

She jumped up."Let's perform it!Right here and now!"

"Yes!" Oliver agreed.He waved his wand in the air and two black cloaks appeared.He threw one on and handed the other to Minerva.

"Hey!" said Devine."I want to play too!"Her, Sammy, and Little Rock ran up on stage.

Evan flicked his wand and suddenly the air was filled with music.The whole group of them began to dance in a slow gothic tango.

Minerva 

Roxanne!

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne!

You don't have to sell your body to the night!

And Oliver began to sing in low despair.

Oliver 

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

Where does my heart lie?(Minerva and chorus:Roxanne!)

Feelings I can't fight?(Minerva and chorus:Roxanne!)

Minerva and Oliver 

You're afraid to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say

I love you…

It was at that point that Sammy and Prima Donna assumed the roles of Roxanne and the Rich Man.It started as a small tango, but ultimately ended when she pulled out a fake gun and shot him in the heart.Fake blood ran from Sammy's chest as he fell to the floor.

Minerva 

Roxanne!You don't have to put on that red light(Oliver and chorus:Where does my heart lie?)

You don't have to wear that dress tonight(Oliver and chorus:Feelings I can't fight?)

Roxanne!You don't have to put on that red light(Oliver and chorus:Where does my heart lie?)

Roxanne!You don't have to wear that dress tonight(Oliver and chorus:Feelings I can't fight?)

Minerva 

Roxanne!

Oliver and chorus 

O o o o o o o o!

Minerva 

Roxanne!

Oliver and chorus 

O o o o o o o o!

Minerva 

Why?

Oliver and chorus 

O o o o o o o o!

Minerva 

Roxanne!

Oliver and chorus 

O o o o o o o o!

All 

O!

Everyone burst into applause on stage.Minerva began to laugh."Oh my god!I haven't sung that song in years!" 

"Brava!" shouted Dumbledore.Hagrid and Sybill cheered with delight.

Little Rock hopped off the stage."Hey!Tiffany!Where's Carlotta?She's usually the one who plays Roxanne."

Tiffany searched around for a moment."Quite honestly, I don't know."

"Hey!Snape's gone missin' too," said Hagrid suddenly.

"Went to the roof, both of them," said Sammy as he came off stage."Snape saw her leave so he followed her."

Dumbledore looked at Sammy as the boy took another sip of wine."Severus is with Carlotta?When?" 

Sammy checked his pocket watch."A while now.I'd figure they'd be back by now."

"Oh dear…"

Antonio looked up."You're not worried are you Dumbledore?I mean, Snape's a good man, isn't he?"

"Yes he is.He's loyal, intelligent…"

"And his heart?"

Dumbledore sighed."I'm his heart may have taken a severe beating once.But Carlotta…"

Oliver looked up back from his place behind the bar."Don't worry.Carlotta's a good girl."He smiled.

"Of course I am," came Carlotta's voice."Who said I wasn't?"Her and Severus came from behind the stage curtain, hand and hand.But she let go and walked towards the bar area.

"No body, sweet pea," Oliver replied.

"And where have you two been?" Minerva asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

Severus gave her one of his looks that plainly said _none of your business._

_ _

__Carlotta crossed her arms."We were talking on the roof.No harm in that."

Sammy smirked and choked back laughter into his wine glass."No…none at all."

Carlotta glared at him and jabbed him hard in the stomach.Sammy gasped as the win was knocked out of him."What was that Slick?" Carlotta asked threateningly.

Sammy slowly rose from his seat."I think I'll go to bed…"With that he left.

Carlotta yawned."I'm going up too.I didn't sleep well last night.Sweet dreams everyone."She followed Sammy's direction, but as she passed Severus, he stopped her, took her hand and kissed it.She smiled and walked up the steps to her room.

As Severus turned around, he found everyone looking at him and smirking."WHAT?!"

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**I really hate this chapter, but anyways, it's here.The action's gonna pick up next chapter as we meet the Diamond Dogs!…wait!I mean the Death Eaters…well in here, they're both.But yeah…[reads page over]I _really_ hate this chapter…


	9. The Diamond Dogs

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:I'm back!Bwahaha!Okay.Don't look so surprised.Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, that lucky woman her.The Moonlight Noon people belong to me… [looks at Sammy out of the corner of eye, frowns, sarcastic]Lucky me…anyways, new chapter!Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:The Diamond Dogs**

After that night, it became quite obvious that Severus and Carlotta were in love, so there was no use in hiding it from everyone.But by the next night, everyone had pushed it to the back of there minds.Monsieur Eldder "Voldemort" would be returning that night to the Moonlight Noon, and most likely, bringing his Death Eaters with him.Dumbledore had his whole crew gathered around the bar area.Antonio, Oliver, and Carlotta joined them.

"Do you really think it's wise enough just to show ourselves like this?" Trelawney was asking Dumbledore."What if he sees us right off and panics?It could be total chaos in a matter of seconds!"

Dumbledore grinned."He won't.If there's anything I know about him, it's two things.First of all, he can stay remarkably patient when something unexpected happens.And secondly, he wouldn't dare do anything to cause commotion when I'm around."He fiddled with his wand and his eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"So what's your plan for action Albus?" Antonio asked.

"Here's what I'd like to have done.Carlotta, you said the other night that you knew pretty much all of the Diamond Dogs, yes?"

Carlotta nodded."Oui Monsieur."

"Good.I'd like you to be the waitress at his table tonight.Report back to me who's at his table.Monsieur Safrin, I'd like someone on your staff to find out who else of his crew is around.I don't want an unexpected henchman to show up."

Antonio nodded."I'll get Sammy out to do some snooping."

"Sammy?" Snape said with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think that's wise?" Minerva asked Antonio.

Antonio's face became serious."Trust me.Sammy Boy can sure act immature, but he can be serious when he wants to."

Dumbledore nodded."That'll work.No one will suspect him.Oliver, I want you behind the bar to let me know if any news comes through you."

Oliver nodded."Ay ay captain."

"Since I want to know who we're up against before we do anything, that means Carlotta is first up tonight."

Carlotta took a deep breath for comfort and Severus held her hand."You'll be okay.He's not going to do anything.He doesn't even know you know about him being a fraud."

"I know.I'm just not much of an actress…that's all…"

Oliver shook his head at her."You just don't get it, do you sweet pea?You have a wonderful stage voice and your looks aren't bad either.You are such a little actress in the making…"

"Oh my heavens," Trelawney breathed."There he is."

Everyone turned around, and there, descending the staircase, was Lord Voldemort, surrounded by his Death Eaters.He had gone through so many transformations in his life that not one of them could recognize him as Tom Riddle, the long lost head boy.His face was very pale, tight, and deep ruby red eyes gleamed from their sockets.He was dressed in deep midnight black robes and a top hat sat on his head.He took no notice of the bar area and he and the Death Eaters took a booth to the side of the stage.

Carlotta swallowed."Well, guess that's my cue."She picked up her tray and began to head towards the table, but Snape caught her by the shoulders.

"No fear," he whispered.

"None at all," she replied and went on towards the dark Lord.She put on her best smile when they looked up when she finally broke through the heavy crowd."Good evening Monsieur Eldder, gentlemen.Glad to see you have returned."

Voldemort looked up at her with his red eyes and smiled, if it could've been called a smile."Good evening fair Carlotta."

"How was your trip?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid, my dear."

"Might I ask why not Monsieur?"

"It seems an old acquaintance is seeking me out, and I'm not too fond of hearing from him ever again."

Carlotta tried not to shiver."I'm sorry to hear that.Do you know what you would like to drink this evening?"

As she took each person's drink order, she also wrote down who the Death Eaters were seated with Voldemort.

_Avery-brandy_

**_Crabbe-brandy_**

**_Malfoy-white wine_**

**_Goyle-bourbon_**

She went back to the bar area and slammed the list down on the top of the counter.Her hands were shaking with fright.Severus took them into his and began to massage them."They're there.Four of them.Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy," she said.

Oliver looked at the list, blinked twice, and began mixing drinks.It was at that point that Sammy showed up.

"What's up Sammy?" said Antonio."Give me good news."

"News has been quiet Antonio.But I did find another member of Riddle's band here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.Drove the carriage.It's that short, bald guy…I can't think of his name at the moment."

"Peter Pettigrew?" said Carlotta.

"Yeah.That's him."

"Pettigrew?" Dumbledore said his eyes lighting up.

"That's what I said," Sammy said taking a seat."Ya know him?"

Dumbledore turned and found his whole group smiling in a way that could only be described as evil. He looked at Minerva."Shall we have some fun?"

"Oh, lets!"

Good ol' Wormtail was waiting outside with the carriage.He tried to imitate the horses and stomped his feet trying to keep warm in the cool night.He longed to make a break for it right then and there, but he knew if he did, somehow, somewhere, good ol' Mr. Riddle would find him.And if not him, Dumbledore would.

He paced around the carriage and turned to find a tabby cat sitting at his feet.It looked up at him with it's square shaped eyes.He glared at it, but it just plain glared back.Finally, he said to it, "What do you want?"

The cat seemed to smile and remarkably said, "The free reign of true love and a utopian society."

Wormtail jumped back and screamed."Animagi!!" He stumbled into something big, but human.He looked up in terror to find Hagrid standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.Wormtail jumped up and ran, but he was suddenly blocked by the cat (who had turned back into Minerva McGonagall) and Trelawney (who jumped out from behind the carriage).Wormtail's arms were suddenly pinned and a hand slapped across his mouth.He shivered as the venomous voice of Severus Snape whispered in his ear."Hello Peter.Long time, no see."

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the darkness.Peter trembled, trapped in Severus' grip.He began to think this was the beginning of the end.

Dumbledore neither scowled nor smiled."Hello Peter."

Peter whimpered in response.

"Still following Voldemort are you?"

Peter shivered and said something, but it was muffled by Severus' hand.

"Hold him, but let him talk Severus," said Dumbledore.

Severus removed his hand and Peter said, "Do you think I _want_ to stay with him?It's horrible!"

"So leave why don't you," said Minerva.

"Excuse me Kitty!" Peter spat at her."But he'll kill me if he finds out!Haven't you noticed?!"

Minerva got up and swung her hand back."_What did you call me?!!_"

Peter coward again."Sorry Professor!"

"Lay off him Min," said Trelawney."He's not worth hitting.He's too pathetic."

Dumbledore stood in front of him."Peter, it's not too late.You can still change.It's never too late until you're dead.And as far as I can see, you're still alive."

"But that can change all too quickly," Severus sneered into his ear.Peter shivered in terror.

"I…I…I can't…"

Dumbledore sighed deeply."In that case, pray that you've chosen the right side.Release him Severus."

Severus pushed Peter to the ground.All five of them began to gather around him."Good luck in this game Peter.May whoever is guarding the gates of heaven have mercy on your soul."

Peter shook with fright as they just stood there glaring at him.But a moment later, Trelawney looked up."Oh Peter, isn't that _your_ carriage?"

Within the few moments that Peter had spent shaking in fright on the ground, Voldemort's carriage had gotten away from him.He got up and ran after it, forgetting his worst enemies were behind him.But in the next minute that he turned around, they had vanished from sight.They were nowhere to be seen at all.

Peter decided he was safer chasing the horses and ran after them."Stupid horses!Wait for me!"

Antonio looked up from his conversation with Oliver as Dumbledore and his crew returned to the bar."How'd it go?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled."You should reward Sammy when he returns.He seems to be a natural in stealing carriages when the driver isn't looking."

Everyone sniggered to the floor.

"I knew that boy would one day come in handy," said Antonio in an off-handed way."So Dumbledore, what happens now?"

Dumbledore glanced across the dance floor to see Carlotta further serving Voldemort's table."I think it's time you went and met up with your partner, don't you?"

Voldemort had just taken another sip of wine when he noticed Antonio coming his way.He stood up and greeted him as if he were an old friend."Care to sit with us Antonio?Wonderful turn out tonight," he said smoothly.

Antonio sat, but replied, "Can't stay long Thomas.I've business elsewhere tonight."He turned to Carlotta."I'll have what he's having."Carlotta hurried off in a bit of a rush.

Voldemort lifted a very pale eyebrow."She seems a bit distracted tonight."

"She's always distracted about something," Malfoy said into his drink."She's different from the rest of them."

Antonio nodded."A family secret she's never revealed to anyone I'm afraid.She's rather quiet sometimes."

"But that doesn't explain why tonight would be any different," responded Voldemort.

"Well like I said, maybe it's her secret."Antonio gained a crooked smile."We all have our secrets…don't we…Thomas 'Voldemort' Riddle?"

Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters jumped up at once.Not fast enough to attract attention, but enough to show they were alarmed.Voldemort's eyes burned fire and he whispered, "How do you know me?"

Antonio smiled."Got a bit of a secret myself."He pointed across to the bar area.

Malfoy sneered."Shit."

Dumbledore and his whole crew sat on the bar top, smiled, and waved merrily to Voldemort across the dance floor.Voldemort went a bit paler than he was before (if it was possible)."Come on.We'll see to this," he whispered.He left Antonio where he was and swept past Carlotta as he and his Death Eaters made their way to the bar.

Dumbledore rose from the bar top and stood high on two feet.When Voldemort reached them, each one of each group stood in front of each other, nearly nose to nose.Malfoy stood in front of Snape."How goes it Severus?" he sneered, smiling.

"Screw you," Severus replied in an evil whisper.

"What do you want old man?" Voldemort asked rather commonly.

"You gone, but I somehow don't see that happening anytime soon I'm afraid.Now what I want to know is what you are doing here?"

Voldemort stepped back and spread his arms wide.He chuckled deeply."Can't a man come out for a night and have a drink with his friends in peace?"

"You call yourself a man?" Minerva said.

Crabbe shoved her into the bar top, but Oliver came up from behind the counter and pointed the tip of his wand at Crabbe's throat."Watch it how you treat ladies around here.You'll regret it if you don't."

Dumbledore turned back to Voldemort."I don't know what you're trying to pull off Thomas Riddle, but I'm telling you right now you're not going to get away with it.I'm watching you and so is the rest of the Moonlight Noon Chateau."

Voldemort stepped back and motioned for his Death Eaters to follow him."Very well gramps!" he said walking backwards."But I still own one half of the Moonlight Noon, and tomorrow, it shall be business as usual!You can't catch me for anything, if I've done nothing wrong!And the next time we meet like this, it may be our last!"He smiled and turned for the stairs.With the Diamond Dogs/Death Eaters in tow, Voldemort walked out the doors of the Moonlight Noon Chateau.

Everyone straightened and Minerva groaned in pain."That bastard.He bruised my shoulder I think."

Snape glanced at Dumbledore."It's never over, is it?"

"Never in our lifetime at least."

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**Dun dun dun!!!Voldemort's here now everything is gonna pick up!Weeeee!More to come soon! J


	10. Ever Kept Secrets

The Moonlight Noon Chateau

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**All of the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, who is my idol! JAs for the Moonlight Noon characters, they belong to me![Sammy:But Hippy!Aren't I your idol?]Ummm…no.[Sammy:Then who is?][looks over at Oliver][Oliver:Ha ha!I got a woman!You don't!][Sammy:Yes I do.Little Rock, remember?][Oliver:Oh yeah…]Anyways, back to the story!"Come What May" belongs to Moulin Rouge.I hope you like it so far.It's time to find out Carlotta's ever kept secret!Dun dun dun…[Sammy and Oliver:Woohoo!]

**Chapter 10:Ever Kept Secrets**

For the rest of the night, everyone couldn't help noticing how edgy Carlotta was.She snapped at people (though not on purpose), dropped her tray of drinks (twice), and managed to accidentally cut her left hand with a knife (which Hagrid saw to right away, but it was healed quite quickly).At ten, which was early by Moonlight Noon standards, she had given up waiting on tables for the night sat at the bar, nursing a glass of white wine, courtesy of Oliver.

For the longest time, Severus kept noticing her checking over her shoulder at the main door of the club.It looked as if she half expected some horrifying beast was going to bust through and terrorize them all.But at a quarter to eleven, she heaved a large and unsteady sigh and got up from her seat.Sensing something was wrong, Severus got up and followed her.

Carlotta headed behind the stage and climbed the staircase to the roof.She nearly sprinted as she reached the top.And by the time she had made it to the outside, she was crying her eyes out in the comfort of her hands.

Severus was extremely confused."Carlotta?"He tried to embrace her, but she shoved him away."Carlotta?What's wrong?What is it?"

"Just stay away from me!You don't want me!" she yelled.

He stood there with his arms still wide open."Ummm…what?"

"I'm trouble for you…just don't…just…oh, just leave me and you won't get hurt…"

"Carlotta," he said in all seriousness, "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's going on."

She turned to him and shivered as tears streamed down her face.He whispered softly, "What is it my angel?"

Her breath was very unsteady, but she took a deep breath and said, "I haven't been honest with you.Especially with this."She backed up as he stepped towards her."And after you hear the truth, you won't want me."

Severus stopped and realized what she was saying.She didn't want to hurt him by living a lie, and he too began to shiver.His head dropped."You wouldn't want me either," he whispered.

Carlotta looked up at him through her tear stained eyes."What do you mean?"

He looked straight at her."I haven't been honest either…I have my secrets too."

"Yes, maybe…but do yours concern the Dark Lord?"

Severus chuckled."We have more in common than we think then."

Carlotta's mouth dropped."What?"They stared at each other.

"You first," said Severus.

Carlotta sat on the edge of the roof and sighed."I was young when the Dark Lord rose to power.I had no understanding of it what so ever."She looked at Severus."But my parents jumped on the band wagon right away._They wanted power._They were in the inner circle, but when the downfall came, they vanished. Passed away most suspect.I was left behind."She rose and started to pace."But last year, when the Dark Lord began to rise again, the Death Eaters sought me out.At that time I was living in Italy.They found me though, and I fled to Paris, to here at the Moonlight Noon.My great aunt let me stay with her and hide out.I never imagined they'd find me here.I don't even know what they want me for!But now they're here, and I'm too connected to the Moonlight Noon to leave!Everyone here is the family I never had!"She wiped the tears out of her eyes."So if you stay, I'll be trouble Severus.Plain and simple as that."

Severus watched her and his head dropped.Carlotta looked like she had lost him."I'm sorry," she said.

"No.I'm sorry," he replied."What I'm about to put you through is so much worse."

"Is it?" she asked all too simply.

Severus took a deep breath and spoke the words he wished he never had to say in his life."Carlotta, I killed an innocent woman once."

Carlotta's eyes went wide in confusion."Wha…what?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes so solemnly that one would have thought he was about to cry."I was a Death Eater when I was younger."

She didn't take a step back from him, but rather took a seat beside him and listened without interruption.

"Carlotta, I was an ignorant git when I was a boy.I maybe still today, but at least I know better about who people are.I had joined Lord Voldemort with the hunger for power and wealth.He promised us everything our dreams were made of and more.I was instantly sucked in!…but…I became brainwashed.I lost every sense of who I was.I forgot the simple fact that I was my own person, not a slave to the Dark Arts."His head dropped."Voldemort ordered me to kill a beautiful woman for him…I did it without question or reason…I later found out her name was Fiona."He looked up into Carlotta's tear stained eyes."I begged for forgiveness from Dumbledore, McGonagall, God, and even the lost soul of Fiona herself.If there was anything I could change in my life, it would be that.All I ever wanted was forgiveness."He took Carlotta's hands into his."Now you know my secret Carlotta.It's far more horrible than yours.I understand if you'd never want to speak to me again, but all I ask is forgiveness.That's the only thing I ask of you before you leave."

Carlotta shivered and sighed, but after a moment she smiled."All is forgiven of you if you'd kindly forgive me Severus."

"Forever and a day my angel."He gently held her head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.With that, Carlotta leaned into his face and kissed him. 

When she pulled back, Carlotta sang very softly for him.

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until

My dying day…" 

Severus smiled."I love you Carlotta."

"I love you Severus."

Later that night, Severus couldn't sleep in his room for that oddest reason.He felt as if he needed to be up, like the night watchman of the group.He sat at the window seat and looked up at the crescent moon, high above Paris.He took a deep breath and began to speak into the darkness.

"Fiona?Are you there?Can you hear me?"He shook his head."I guess you could hear me if you really wanted to, but…I've found her."He smiled."Remember?Do you remember how when you laid there in front of me I promised that if a woman loved me I'd return that love until the day I died?"He softly chuckled."I promised you Fiona.I'm not going to break that promise."He stared straight at the moon."I'm in love Fiona, and I'm going to love her forever in your name."He sighed."And she loves me."

Somewhere from inside his heart, he heard Fiona whisper, _Love her Severus.Got to sleep and dream._

_ _

__With that, Severus fell asleep in the window seat, staring at the crescent moon.

**Note from Hippy Gypsy:**Now you know!This comes back to play in the story though.Be ready!Hahaha!I love it!Next chapter…MARMALADE!!!Yeah baby!**_Review and don't flame!!!_**


	11. The Ladies of the Marmalade

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**  All Harry Potter characters belong to… [Sammy:  Me!]  No Sammy.  JK Rowling.  The Moonlight Noon Chateau characters belong to… [Sammy:  Me!]  Sammy, you are a Moonlight Noon character.  You can't own yourself.  [Sammy:  Oh yeah?]…[Oliver and Evan bust in and all three proceed to sing "You Don't Own Me" like the women in "The First Wives Club"]  God I'm glad I'm a girl.  Anyways, on with the fic.  "Lady Marmalade" is the property of Moulin Rouge and it's one of my all time favorite songs!  So anyways…here we go!

**Chapter 11:  The Ladies of the Marmalade**

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Please?!"

            "No!"

            "Carlotta, I'm begging you for the last time, please?!"

            "Dammit Evan!  NO!!"  Carlotta slammed her tray down on the counter after a long night, and she startled Oliver from his daydream about what he could be eating for supper at that very moment.

            Everyone was cleaning and locking up for the night.  Voldemort had been a no show, but then again, that was fine with everyone else.  Evan and Carlotta were once again arguing about her performing the Marmalade.  He sat at the piano looking over his music.  "Carlotta, I have four women.  I have Diva, Prima Donna, Devine, and Little Rock.  I need one more.  Come on hun."

            "I said no Evan.  I'm not going to do it."  She crossed her arms.

            Minerva looked up at her.  "Carlotta, why do you deny it so much?  I hear you have a wonderful voice.  And you perform sometimes anyways."

            "Minerva, my voice is horrible," she replied.  "Who ever gave you the idea that I was even slightly good is very wrong."

            Severus smiled.  "You keep turning away Carlotta, but your voice is beautiful no matter how much you deny it."

            Carlotta stopped and turned around.  She looked at him and gave him a look that said, _What are you trying to do to me?_

"Sweet Pea," said Antonio, "It's not right.  Everyone else working here has at least _taken_ the test.  It seems to me that you're just being plain lazy."

            Carlotta spun around.  "What?!  Lazy?!  Me?!  Absurd!"  She crossed her arms.  "Never in my life have I heard such a thing."

            "I have," said Sammy, jumping off the stage.  "You're probably avoiding it."

            He had hit her interests.  "Why would I avoid it?"

            "Because you can't sing a note," he replied simply.

            "Hey there Sammy Boy!  I may not have the best voice like a Diva or a Prima Donna, but I can still hit a note thank you very much."  With that she turned away.

            "Can not."

            "Can too."

            "Not a chance."

            "Care to make a wager on that?"

            Sammy smiled almost evilly.  "Prove it."

            He had caught Carlotta off guard.  Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken a deep breath and burst out singing the first verse of the Marmalade.

"He met Marmalade down at ol' Moonlight Noon

strutting her stuff on the street

she said, 'Hello, hey Joe

you wanna give it a go?'"

            It was then that Minerva, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine busted into the chorus in the background.

"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

gitchi gitchi ya ya yeah

mocha chocalotta ya ya…"

            Carlotta stopped and slapped her hands over her mouth.  What had she done?  She spun around and looked straight at the Moonlight Noon's Master of Ceremonies.  "_SAMMY!!!_"

            Sammy laughed out loud and bowed.  "And that ladies and gentlemen is what you call reverse psychology!"  The whole room had begun to applaud for Sammy's quick thinking and Carlotta's sweet voice.  

            Evan smiled.  "You just proved that you could do it Carlotta."

            Carlotta's face became a deep crimson red.  Severus smiled and took her hand.  

            "So," Evan continued, "Will you do it?"

            She stared daggers at Sammy, and he knew by the look on her face that she was thinking, _I'm going to absolutely kill you._

"Fine," said Carlotta.  "Fine.  I'll do it."

            The whole crowd began to cheer.

            "But I'll let you know that if I mess up and make us a laughing stock, it's all your fault."

            Evan and Antonio smiled.  "It's a responsibility I'll be happy to take," Evan replied adding her name to the list.  "The practices begin tomorrow morning."

            "_Wonderful._"

            The next day, preparations for the Marmalade night had begun.  Carlotta joined Minerva, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine for dancing practices.  Antonio was seeing to business as usual, but far busier.  Sammy, Oliver, and Evan had performance practices themselves, as they had a few scenes to act out.  The kitchen staff was on double call, for the crowd inside the Moonlight Noon was sure to be doubled as well that night.

            As for the Hogwarts five, Dumbledore had them on watch for Voldemort on the Marmalade night.  Antonio had heard that the Dark Lord was most certainly going to be present.  He was, after all, half owner, and it would just be wrong for him to miss the Moonlight Noon's biggest night of business!  So they all prepared to stand watch for him and his so called "Diamond Dogs."  

            They were all ready on the night of the Marmalade…

            Sammy straightened his hat and stepped through the curtain of the stage.  The crowd ROARED!  The place was packed!  Not an empty seat in the house!  Barely even standing room!  The rich folk of Paris were extremely turned out.  Dress robes, glittering jewelry, and top hats all over the place.  Dumbledore, Snape, Trelawney, and Hagrid sat at a table near the stage watching the show with excitement.  In only a few moments, the Marmalade would be performed.

            Monsieur "Voldemort" Elddir was off in his usual booth with his Death Eaters/Diamond Dogs.  Not one of them seemed to show off their excitement for the evening.

            Sammy raised his purple megaphone to his lips.  "Madames et Monsieurs!  Again!  Welcome to the Moonlight Noon Chateau this evening!"

            The crowd roared again.

            "Next this evening, our very own piano player and orchestra leader, Evan, would like to take the stage!"

            Evan climbed to center stage. 

            "What will you be singing for us tonight Evan?" Sammy asked.

            "Who said I was going to sing anything?" Evan said with a sly smile.

            Sammy's face fell.  "Then what are you going to be doing?"

            Evan grinned wickedly.  "Cut your girlfriend in half."  With that he walked off stage behind the curtain.

            "O…wait…CUT MY GIRLFRIEND IN HALF?!!  _EVAN!!!_"

            But Sammy was too late.  The curtain opened up and Evan and Oliver were rolling out an oblong box that stood upright.  Little Rock came out behind them carrying three long, thick blades.  She was smiling.  The orchestra began to play.  Sammy ran off stage in horror.

            Evan took Little Rock's hand and twirled her.  "Don't worry hun," he told her over the monstrous noise of the crowd, dipping her.  "You won't feel a thing!"

            "O gee.  I feel so much better," she replied.  She was still smiling.

            Oliver took her other hand and they forced her into the box and locked it.  Little Rock's face and two hands were still shown, but she had no means of escape.  

            Oliver handed Evan one of the blades.  "All right Oliver," Evan said.  "Which first?"

            "Cut off her feet first," the bartender replied wicked, yet jokingly.

            Dumbledore was watching intently.  _I always wondered how this trick was done with out wizard's magic,_ he thought.

            Evan reached for the bottom slot.  With one quick push, he slid the first blade into place.  The crowd gasped and held its breath.  But Little Rock didn't scream, or seem to give any notice what so ever.  She just still smiled.

            Evan took the next blade and inserted it into the top slot, where the blade would severe her head right off.  But as Evan was half way inserting the blade, Little Rock let out a great, "O!"

            Everyone held their breath and Evan stopped.  Sammy ran out onto the stage and yelled, "Are you alright?!"

            Little Rock looked up casually.  "Me?  Oh I'm fine.  I just got a itch I can't reach."  She smiled again.

            Oliver took Sammy by the arm and dragged him off stage as the crowd cheered with laughter.  "Leave the artist to his work."  Sammy was thrown backstage.

            Evan took the last blade and gave it a good hard pound on the side, causing the whole audience to jump.  "The last blade," he said with a flicker of triumph.  "You ready hun?"

            "Bring it on babe," she replied winking.

            Evan took the blade and slipped it in delicately, but Little Rock took a sharp intake of breath.  Everyone gasped again.  "Sorry everyone," she said.  "That blades way too cold."

            The crowd laughed again as Evan placed in the last blade.  Oliver walked over and him and Evan began dismantling Little Rock's body into its four parts.  They set different sections across the stage, not bothering to keep them organized.  Devine walked out for a moment.  "O, that is just disgusting!" she exclaimed and ran off to finish making herself up.

            Prima Donna came off the other side of the stage.  She conveniently ended up next to the part with Little Rock's head.  "I guess telling you that I was right about this place making you go to pieces isn't the right time, is it?"  

            "Oh shut up."  The crowd roared and applauded.

            Dumbledore was fixed.  "How the hell did they do that?" he remarked.

            "She must be a contortionist," said Trelawney.  "It's the only way."

            "How do you figure?" Snape asked.

            "Those aren't her real hands.  She's actually all scrunched up in the top part.  That's how Muggle magicians get away with this stuff."  She smiled in satisfaction.

            "And 'ow exactly do you know a' this?" Hagrid asked with an eyebrow raised.

            "Are you kidding?  Have you ever watched Muggle television?  They eat this stuff up!"

            Back on stage, Evan and Oliver were attempting to assemble Little Rock's body together again, proving to be successful on the third try.  Evan hastily removed the blades from their slots as Sammy ran back out on stage.  Little Rock was still smiling as her door was opened, and she walked out onto the stage, no wounds, marks, blood, or scratches of any kind.  The crowd went nuts on its feet with applause!!  Evan and Oliver took her hands and Little Rock took her bow and ran off stage to get ready for the next act…the Marmalade!

            Sammy took center stage with the large megaphone again just as Antonio and Oliver came up and took a seat with Dumbledore's group.  "So what do you think so far?" Antonio asked with a smile.

            Dumbledore merely shook his head with amusement.  "You people really outdo yourselves."

            "That's my favorite answer."

            They all turned back to the stage and listened to Sammy's speech.  He lifted his megaphone to his lips and announced, "Madames et Monseiurs, it is now time for the moment you've all been waiting for!"  The crowd screamed its approval so loudly that Sybil had to cover her ears a bit.  "Yes ladies and gentlemen!  It's time for the Marmalade!  Every year since the one and only Antonio Safrin opened the Moonlight Noon Chateau, this night, which was later referred to "The Marmalade Night", has taken place!  In order to become a true member of the Moonlight Noon family, you must pass a test!  No men have come forward this year, but we do have a positive looking candidate for our performers!  Tonight, the Marmalade shall be performed by four of the Moonlight Noon's own, and one newcomer!

            "First to come out, a fair beauty from this side of Paris!  She may be the youngest of all our performers, but she knows her art well!  And not only that, but she is, after all, my _girlfriend_."  Sammy smirked to himself as half the men in the crowd booed back at Sammy.  "Ladies and gentlemen, I am of course speaking of the one and only Little Rock!"  The crowd applauded loudly.

            "Next, a legend in the history of the Moonlight Noon Chateau!  She has returned after ten long years of being away, but she is of course welcomed back with open arms.  Yes, your Diva!"

            Back at their table, Hagrid let out a loud whistle over the crowd and everyone was cheering like mad.

            "Next, a goddess from the deepest, darkest regions of Africa.  But her beauty (and her hair) always shines through the dark recesses.  Madames et Monsieurs, Devine!"  The crowd screamed again.

            "This year's only new candidate is next.  But though this is her first big performance singing, she has not gone unnoticed here at the Moonlight Noon.  Ladies and gentlemen, our head waitress, Carlotta!"  

            Even though she hadn't even performed the Marmalade yet, the applause that met their ears was deafening!  It was as if she were accepted already.  Some people were even on their feet with excitement!  _You can do this Carlotta,_ Snape thought deeply and his heart began to beat faster.  _You'll do fine._  Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Voldemort finally look up from his mental stupor to gaze up at the stage with interest.

            "And finally," Sammy shouted into his megaphone, "the woman of the Moonlight Noon Chateau that needs no introduction what so ever!  Primaaaaaaa Donnaaaaaaa!"

            The crowd wouldn't quiet down for anyone or anything.  Voldemort had even stepped out of his booth now to get a better view of the show.

            "And so," Sammy shouted above the noise, "I guess there's nothing left for me to say, except…"  He took a quick glance at Evan, who had returned to his position as conductor.  Evan nodded and began to snap his fingers.

Sammy 

Where's all my soul sistas?

Let me hear y'all flow sistas!

            The lights began to dim and Sammy backed off the stage.  The giant red curtain opened revealing the stage set with bright lights.  In the back was a shiny white curtain and five shadows stood behind it.  The five shadows began to sing out.

Little Rock, Minerva, Devine, Carlotta, and Prima Donna 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

            Little Rock appeared from behind the curtain in bright pink (Author's Note: Think of Mya in the music video) and the crowd cheered as she stepped forward.

Little Rock He met Marmalade 

Down at ol' Moonlight Noon

Struttin' her stuff

On the street!

She said, "Hello, hey Joe.

You wanna give it a go?!"

            The shadows behind the screen danced and sang along too.

Little Rock, Minerva, Devine, Carlotta, and Prima Donna 

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Carlotta: Hey hey hey!)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya yeah (Devine: Yeah yeah yeeeaaahhh!)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (Prima Donna: Oh yeah!)

            Little Rock stood center stage and the music halted and she sang.

Little Rock Creole Lady Marmalade! 

O wow wow!

            The crowd roared as the next performer prepared to step from behind the curtain.

Little Rock, Minerva, Devine, Carlotta, and Prima Donna

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

(Devine:  Yeah yeah yeah yeah!) (Prima Donna: Ow!)

            And Minerva, the Diva, stepped out, top hat in place.  She was wearing the same backless black dress as she was in the picture of when she first performed the Marmalade.  Her eyes were dancing behind a layer over black lace.

Minerva 

He sat in her boudoir (Little Rock and Carlotta:  Hey sista, go sista…)

While she freshened up

The boy drank all that

Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets

Suedes, dark greens, yeah

Little Rock, Minerva, Devine, Carlotta, and Prima Donna 

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Minerva: Ba da da)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya yeah (Minerva: Oh baby)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (Minerva: Yeah)

            The music hit a pause once more and Minerva smiled.

Minerva 

Creole Lady Marmalade!

Little Rock, Minerva, Devine, Carlotta, and Prima Donna 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Devine: Ce soir?  What what what?)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

(Devine:  Yeah yeah oh!)

            Suddenly, Devine stepped through the curtain dressed in shimmering white and crystals (Author's Note: Think of Lil' Kim in the music video).

Devine 

They come through with the money in the garter bags  
Let them know 'bout that cake, straight up the gate   
Well, we independent women

Some mistake us for whores  
I said, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well that's true and I'm sorry  
I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like guitars  
Wear ideal shoes, get love from the grooves   
Four bad ass chicks from the Moonlight Noon!

Little Rock, Minerva, Carlotta, and Prima Donna  
Hey sistas, soul sistas

Better get that dough sistas  
  


Devine 

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
Bottle case, the meaning of expensive taste  
If you want gitchi gitchi ya ya  
Mocha chocolata  
  


            The music stopped and Devine belted out…

Devine 

Creole lady Marmalade!  
  


            The crowd was in an uproar!  They acted as if they had never scene it before in their entire lives!  Even Voldemort and his Death Eaters/Diamond Dogs were straining to get a good view over the crowd's heads and see the show!

Devine 

One more time c'mon now!'

            Severus had been smiling the whole time, but suddenly he became very nervous.  Carlotta was next.  He was sure she would do fine.  She had practiced like mad with Evan (way too much by Evan's opinion), but still there was that shadow of a doubt.  Severus crossed his fingers in his jacket pocket.

All

Marmalade! (Prima Donna: O!) (Carlotta:  Oh lady!)

Marmalade! (Carlotta:  O!  Yeah yeah!)

Marmalade!

Carlotta

O wow wow!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! (Devine: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!)

            And Carlotta stepped through the curtain and Severus's heart melted all over again.  She was dressed in a deep blue corset dress that was covered in a flower and vine design.  Her black curls hung down her back, but she had a silver circlet around her head.  Her angel wings were pinned to her back and a silver necklace hung at her neck.  Her voice was even sweeter than the others.

Carlotta

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Hey!

Colour of café au lait 

All right!  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
  


Carlotta, Little Rock, Minerva, Prima Donna 

More!

Devine 

More! 

Carlotta, Little Rock, Minerva, Prima Donna 

More!

Devine 

More!

All

More! (Carlotta: O wow wow!)

            Severus suddenly jumped up from his seat and screamed, "CARLOTTA!  I LOVE YOU!"  Carlotta couldn't hear him over the music or the noise, but someone did.  Voldemort took a quick glance at Snape from the corner of his eye.  But suddenly Tiffany came out in a dazzling Genie costume, covered in diamonds, and the white curtain lifted.  The stage was ablaze in lights!

Prima Donna 

Now he's back home doin' nine to five (Carlotta: Nine to five!)

Sleepin' the gray flannel life

But when he turns off to sleep 

The memories creep

Carlotta, Little Rock, Minerva, Prima Donna 

More!

Devine 

More! 

Carlotta, Little Rock, Minerva, Prima Donna 

More!

Devine 

More!

All

More! 

Prima Donna

O wow wow wow!

            The stage exploded and suddenly all five women were together center stage, dancing to the music.

All

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Prima Donna and Carlotta:  Ba da ya!)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya yeah (Carlotta:  O wow!  Yeah!)

Mocha chocolata ya ya (Little Rock:  O!)

Prima Donna

Creole Lady Marmalade!

Carlotta and Prima Donna

Hey! Yeah yeah yeaha!

All

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Minerva

All my sistas!

All

Voulez-vous coucher moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Prima Donna: O yeah!)

            Suddenly Sammy came running from the stage with his purple megaphone with the music playing.

Sammy

C'mon!

Prima Donna!

Prima Donna

O yeah yeah yeah yeah o!

Sammy

Carlotta!

Carlotta

Lady Marmalade!

Sammy

Devine!

Devine

Hey! Hey!  O o o o o o o!

Sammy

Diva!

Minerva

O o o wow wow!

Sammy

My Little Rock baby!

Little Rock

Lady!

Sammy

Moonlight Noon!

Minerva

O!

Little Rock

Da da!

Da da!

Sammy

Sammy Boy here!

            And they were all centered stage, all around Sammy and the last line was sung so crystal clear!

All

Creole Lady Marmalade!

O wow wow 

O YES AH!

            A stranger walking by might have thought an explosion had taken place inside the Moonlight Noon Chateau the crowd was so loud!  Each woman got a tumultuous amount of applause (Minerva particularly), but the one that counted, Carlotta's, was unmistakable.

            When she stepped forward to bow, the audience jumped out of their seats!!  Severus screamed himself hoarse!  Hagrid and Oliver banged their fists on the table!  And she had gotten her standing ovation!  She had done it!  Carlotta was red in the cheeks and was about to faint with relief until Sammy suddenly took her hand and put her in front of all the other girls.

            He cleared his throat and quieted down the crowd to silence with a wave of his hands.  "Dearest Carlotta," he said through a huge grin, "you have performed the Marmalade, and I believe it is quite obvious that you have passed!"  The crowd cheered again, and Sammy had to quiet them.  "So your name and trademark shall be received.  Your wings are your trademark, which you wear so proudly, because after all, you are our angel."  Everyone cheered and Snape grinned.  _She's my angel,_ he thought to himself.  _That's my angel.  _"As for your name, it is one that you are already quite familiar with.  It's on loan from Antonio and Oliver, but from here on out, you shall be known as Sweet Pea!"

            Everyone was on their feet shouting and repeating "Sweet Pea!  Sweet Pea!"  Carlotta was engulfed with hugs by Minerva, Little Rock, Devine, and Prima Donna.  But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a huge black eagle owl had appeared above the crowd.  It swept over them all and Sammy caught it on his arm.  Right into Carlotta's arms, it dropped a dozen of the most beautiful red roses.  She read the note attached.  It read, "For my angel, I am eternally yours."  

There was no signature, but Carlotta smiled.   "Severus," she whispered.

With that, she was taken with all the other performers backstage to change and enjoy the rest of the evening.  Nothing could spoil Carlotta's triumphant night.

But back out in the audience, Severus eyebrows were furrowed.  Trelawney smiled at him and said, "Severus!  That was wonderful what you did with the roses!  You must really love her!"

But Severus turned to Sybill with worry in his eyes.  "But I didn't send her the roses."

Everyone looked at him for a moment.  "What?" Trelawney repeated.

"I didn't send her the roses…"

**Note from the Author:**  Sorry it took me so long to get this up.  I've been busy like you wouldn't believe.  But enjoy! J  Hehehehe…cliffhanger!!


	12. Forbidden Roses

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:  All Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling.  [Sammy: {sobs} I wish I were a Harry Potter character!]  Sammy, you're a Moonlight Noon Chateau character!  That's even _better_…somewhat.  [Sammy: No it's not!]  Oh really?  Why not?  [Sammy: {sobs some more} That means I'm your property!!]  [scowls]  Ya know Sammy boy, you are really treading on thin ice here!  [Sammy: {suddenly smiles} Hehehe…I know!]  Back to the story!  Anyways, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own the Moonlight Noon Chateau.  I don't think there's music this chapter, but "Complainte de la Butte" is the property of Moulin Rouge.  So is _Spectacular! Spectacular!_  So on with the show!

**Chapter 12: Forbidden Roses**

            After changing into her gown for the night, Carlotta stepped out of the dressing room into the cool, quiet tranquillness of backstage.  She sighed deeply and took in the moment.  She had done it!  Never in her whole career at the Moonlight Noon Chateau did she ever think that she'd perform the Marmalade and actually pass the test.  But here she was.  A success.  She smiled to herself.  She couldn't remember being so happy in so long.

            "Carlotta?" came a voice.

            She turned and smiled as Severus came towards her.  There was no help for it.  She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.  When she finally decided she needed air, she looked up at his face and whispered, "The roses were gorgeous.  Thank you."

            She leaned in to kiss him again, but Severus answered, "Carlotta, I didn't send them."

            Carlotta looked up at him and blinked.  "What?  You're joking.  Of coursed you did."  She smiled playfully at him.

            "No I didn't Carlotta.  In all seriousness, I didn't."

            The shine that had been in Carlotta's eyes suddenly disappeared.  "But the note…the-the note with them…it said…"

            "What did it say?"

            "It..it said 'For my angel, I am eternally yours.'  Who else would say that to me but you?"  Carlotta looked worried.

            "Who said what?" came Minerva's voice.  She had just stepped out of the dressing room, her top hat pinned in her hair and new crème colored dress robes around her.  Her eyebrow was raised.

            Carlotta turned to her.  "Severus didn't send me the roses."

            "What?"

            "Is she alright?  What's all this about?"  Antonio Safrin came from behind the curtain.  He gripped his cane tightly, as if he were ready to use it as a weapon if anything suddenly decided to attack him or anyone.

            Carlotta sighed.  "I'm fine.  But I'm a bit confused and nervous."  Severus held her hands and she looked from him to Antonio.

            Antonio looked at her.  "Sweet Pea, do you want us to search for who sent them?  We may be able to find out."

            Carlotta looked to Minerva, but she shrugged her shoulders.  "It's up to you Sweet Pea.  Your call."

            She thought a moment, then looked up at Severus and Antonio.  "Leave it until tomorrow.  This seems a bit strange, but…well, hell.  It's my big night!  I want to enjoy it, thank you very much!"  She smiled again and the light came back into her eyes. 

            Antonio smiled back.  "That's my girl!"  He offered Carlotta his arm and escorted her back to the main room.  But Severus watched her leave and pondered for a moment in silence.  Minerva touched his shoulder.

            "Are you okay?"

            "This doesn't seem right," he whispered back.  "She's my angel."

            Minerva looked seriously at him.  "Leave it for the morrow," she said.  "Don't poke a sleeping dragon in the eye."

            Heading her words, Severus offered her his arm and they went to join the festivities.

            "Trump!!" Sammy yelled, slamming his cards on the table.  

Evan jumped up with a triumphant howl.  "Ha!  I knew you had the right cards!  The jackpot's ours!"

Oliver slammed his cards down, face up and scowled at Minerva, who had been his partner.  "Dammit!!  That was my last fifty until payday!"

"Well, I'd lend ya ten Oliver," said Sammy with a wink.  "But I've got to save up now of course.  That ring on Rachel's finger still has a payment or two to go."

The Marmalade night had been a huge success, despite the fact that everyone kept watchful eyes on Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but they had left early in the evening leaving everyone free to enjoy the night without worry.  Carlotta had seemed to forgotten all about the mysterious roses from the moment she stepped from behind the curtain into the light.  She was greeted with huge applause, and she couldn't help but smile.  She kept to Severus's side the whole night, and he had no objection.  

The night went on with wine, dinner, and dancing.  At one point, Sammy took the stage and called for everyone's attention.  He called for Evan to play the piano, and Sammy sang a new song, which the two had written especially for Little Rock.  Sammy called it, "Complainte de la Butte."  At the end, he approached Rachel, who was blushing terribly behind her feathered boa, but Sammy got down on one knee and held her hand.  He produced a small diamond ring and asked her, "Will you marry me?"  

Rachel still blushed but she smiled sweetly through tears and answered, "Yes."  Sammy howled so loud with triumph he could be heard over all the applause.

After losing the last of what money he had left to Sammy in a continuous game of Spears and Daggers, Oliver proceeded to drink wine merrily into the night.  In his attempt, he tried to take Minerva with him.  

"Want another glass Min?" he asked happily.

"Hell no," Minerva replied getting up from her seat.  "I think I'll call it a night."

Oliver winked at everyone and replied, "Oh come on.  One small glass…"

Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Fine, but just fill the glass up to the line.  That's it."

"Fine."  Oliver took out a new wine bottle and proceeded to fill the glass to the top.

"Oliver!  I told you to the line!"

He sniggered back and said, "You didn't say which line."

Severus, Carlotta, Sammy, Devine, and Sybill all burst into laughter just as Dumbledore came over to join the group.  "What's going on here?" he asked eyeing the wine bottle.

"Oliver's trying to get me drunk!" Minerva protested.

"Minerva," Sammy said trying to hold back his laughter, "You've been on the go for the past hour."

"Fine.  He's trying to get me _even more_ drunk."

"That's more like it!"

Minerva downed her glass quickly and turned to everyone.  "I believe this Diva's had a bit too much thanks to one bartender who shall remain nameless…mainly that one."  She pointed to Oliver and everyone busted up laughing as he took a bow.  "So therefore I leave you.  I shall be the one at breakfast tomorrow morning bitching about one hell of a hangover.  Goodnight."  She turned to head upstairs and everyone applauded after her.

Oliver kept chuckling to himself.  "I should really go to bed too, but I'm afraid if I go by myself I'll do something really stupid."  His words were partly slurred.

"Oliver," said Sammy beginning to laugh himself, "You've been stupid the whole night."

"Oh really?  Am I drunk?"

"Yes."

"Are you drunk?"

Sammy fayed thinking really hard for a moment and replied, "Yes, yes I am.  Although I think everyone's a bit loaded tonight to tell you the truth."

"Ah.  Well then, I shall retire now."  Oliver put his towel in the back and bowed out for the night.  "I leave you to yourselves, which is reason enough for leaving."  With that, he disapparated.

Eventually, the crowds dispersed and everyone made it to bed.  Severus himself didn't go until about 3:15 in the morning, but that had been after spending an hour on the roof with Carlotta, watching the stars through partially blurred eyes.  But as he sat in the window seat, he found himself completely awake and alert.  The night had been too perfect.  He closed his eyes and smiled to himself at the memory of Carlotta and her victory with the Marmalade.  But his reverie was interrupted as a tapping came from the window.

He opened it and let in a little white owl that bore a note in it's tiny beak.  He tore open the seal that still had fresh soft wax on it, and found that it contained Carlotta's handwriting.  "I need to see you right away," it said.  Severus raised an eyebrow, but took heed of the note.  He picked up the little owl and carried it down the hall to Carlotta's room.  He softly knocked on the door and it instantly cracked open.  Carlotta's eyes peeked out from behind it.  "Good," she sighed.  "Calliope found you."  She let him into her room and shut the door behind her with a sigh.  "I'm glad you came.  I don't know what's wrong with me," she explained quickly.  "I'm nervous all of a sudden, and…and I have this feeling I'm being watched-I don't know what's gotten into me, but…I…just didn't want to be alone…I'm frightened Severus."

Severus looked across her room and noted that the mysterious roses were in a glass vase on her dresser.  He watched as Calliope the owl lightly floated to her perch in the corner.  All was silent.  "I'll stay with you tonight.  Don't worry Sweet Pea."

Carlotta gave him a half smile.  "Sweet Pea?  What happened to Angel?"

"I figured that could be retired for one night," he replied with a smile.

Carlotta sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down.  Scattered around her were three books.  Curious, Severus picked them up.  They were all by Victor Hugo…Notre Dame de Paris, Les Miserables, and Hernani.  "Like Hugo do you?

Carlotta's head had fallen onto her pillow and she yawned deeply.  "Very much so.  Antonio got me attached to him when I first met him..."

Severus paged through Notre Dame de Paris for a few moments.  "So which one's your favorite?" he asked looking up.  But Carlotta didn't answer.  She had fallen asleep, mouth partially open.  Severus smiled.  She truly did resemble an angel as she slept.  He carefully leaned over and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, Sweat Pea…I love you my angel."  Carlotta hummed softly in her sleep.  Severus decided on Notre Dame de Paris and walked over and sat in the window seat.  In the pale candlelight, he watched over his love and read well into the early morning.

Severus and Carlotta made their way down to breakfast together the next day and found both Oliver and Minerva sitting at the bar.  Minerva had a towel full of ice to her forehead and she was staring daggers at the Moonlight Noon's bartender.  "I…am never…drinking…with you…again," she said with deep breaths.

Carlotta and Severus exchanged a look and tried to hide their laughter, but Minerva spoke up, "I heard that."

"Sorry," they replied and joined everyone.

Breakfast that morning took a long time.  Everyone was still exhausted from the eventful night before and the conversations began to pick up from where they left off.  Rachel was particularly cheerful and showed off her ring.  Sammy simply sat back and grinned like a complete idiot.  By about 11:30, Minerva had come out of her hangover enough to enjoy the morning.

At noon exactly however, right when the grandfather clock in the Chateau's lobby was sounding the hour, the main doors opened and Voldemort made his way down the steps, with Malfoy and Pettigrew in tow.  Everyone, whether hung or sober, was suddenly alert.  Voldemort gave a nasty smile as he made his way to what was his office.  "Morning all," he said smoothly.  "Lovely day."

"Indeed," replied Antonio and Dumbledore with less than pleased looks.  

But Voldemort didn't pay them attention at all.  As he made it to the door, he turned and looked straight at Carlotta.  "Ah yes, Sweet Pea, I'd like to see you in my office if you have a moment."  

Carlotta nearly chocked on her bacon, but stood up like lighting.  Severus took her hand and whispered, "You don't have to-"

But she replied, "I'll be fine.  Don't worry."  She rose and followed Voldemort into the back with Malfoy and Pettigrew.  

Voldemort took a seat behind his desk and motioned Carlotta to sit.  "I'm fine, Sir, thank you," she replied and remained standing.  Malfoy and Pettigrew each stood at her side.

"I must say you really did impress me last night my dear Carlotta," he went on.  "You truly do have a beautiful voice.  You do belong on stage.  Your beauty truly struck me.  It's a shame about poor Severus though."

Carlotta's misgivings about this meeting increased.  "Poor Severus?  What…what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you didn't think after you caught my eye that I'd actually let him keep you do you?…My angel?"

Carlotta gasped and tried to take a step back, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and held her on the spot.  "Oh God!  _You sent me the roses!_"

Voldemort came around from behind his desk and said, "But of course!  Who else would?  Now, I believe having you as an addition to the Death Eaters would be-"

"NEVER!" she screamed and slapped the half man across the face.  Pettigrew grabbed her other arm and shoved her and she could feel Malfoy shoving the tip of his wand into her back.  She trembled in fear.

"It only takes two words," he sneered into her ear.

Voldemort touched his cheek and whispered sharply, "Leave us."  Malfoy and Pettigrew left shutting the door softly behind them, and Carlotta cowered against it.  Her lip trembled and she shook all over.  Voldemort walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat.  "I shall tell you this once," he said so softly it was almost inaudible.  "So listen carefully.  As much as you love that poor excuse for a man out there, from this day forward, _you…are…**mine**_."  Carlotta shook her head, but his grip tightened.  "Now, next week, the Moonlight Noon is performing _Spectacular! Spectacular! _and you shall be playing the part of the courtesan, not the Prima Donna.  And after it's performance that night, you shall join me.  Understood?"

"No…"

Voldemort's grip tightened once more and he whispered, "Do it, or you'll wish you were never born…or worse yet, Severus will."  With that he leaned forward and kissed Carlotta coldly on her cheek.  He then let her go and walked back behind his desk.  Carlotta gasped and ran out the door and straight up the stairs.  About two moments later, Antonio boldly walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he sneered into the dark lord's face.

"It's nothing but business Antonio.  Nothing at all," Voldemort replied casually.

"Bull shit!"

Voldemort focused his red eyes on Antonio.  "You watch your words Safrin…I own you…if I leave, the Moonlight Noon Chateau closes and you lose everything…I own you, I own your club…and I own Carlotta."

"You stay away from her-"

"I've already made arrangements for us Antonio, so I don't think it's up to you to decide the matter.  She'll be performing _Spectacular! Spectacular!_ a week from now, so I suggest that you go out there and inform you employs that they have work to do."

"I have Dumbledore here-"

"And that doesn't mean a damn to me."

Antonio straightened, sneered, and headed for the door.  But as he opened it, Voldemort spoke up.  "Oh…and Antonio, for your own good, and let Carlotta know also…if I see that boy near her again…_I'll have him killed._"

**Note from the author:**  I'm so proud of myself!  I completed this chapter pretty quick for being so busy lately! J  But anyways…DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!!  So will Severus and Carlotta die?  Will Antonio lose the Moonlight Noon Chateau?  Will Minerva ever recover from her hangover? [Minerva passes out behind the bar and Oliver cracks up]  Oh well.  Anyways…_stay tuned_…**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Fallen Angels, Broken Hearts

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**  Sammy:[looks around for Hippy who isn't present, grins] I here by proclaim everything to be my property!  Ya hear that Rowling?  Hogwarts is mine!  [Hippy Gypsy walks in and spots Sammy laughing like a maniac, taps him on the shoulder]  Sammy: AHHHHHHHHH!  [Sammy passes out]*

*Do I really need to write the disclaimer again?  I'll save you the trouble and skip it this time, but "The Show Must Go On" belongs to Moulin Rogue.  Happy reading!! J

**Chapter 13:  Fallen Angels, Broken Hearts**

            When Carlotta made it back to her room, she slammed the door behind her and slumped to the ground.  Tears began to pour from her eyes like rivers.  A week ago, her worst fear had been being up in front of an audience, trying to sing.  But now, her new fear was coming true.  She was going to lose Severus.

            Voldemort had told her to stay away from him, but how could she?  She loved him dearly, and he in return her.  But Carlotta knew he wouldn't hesitate to do something horrible to both of them if they broke the rules.  God how she loved the man!  She began to feel her heart break.  "Oh no…" she sobbed and moaned.  "Severus…Severus…"

            A knock on the door disturbed her.  "Go away!" she moaned.  

            But a commanding voice said, "It's Antonio, Carlotta.  Open up this instant."  She stood up and wiped her tears, but when she opened the door, Antonio took complete notice of her red eyes.  "This is bad Carlotta," he said shutting the door behind him.  "We have to get Snape away from the Moonlight Noon.  If You-Know-Who finds him here-"

            "What will he do?" Carlotta interrupted.  Antonio went silent and just looked at her, but she snapped.  "Dammit Safrin!  What will he do?!"

            Antonio took a deep breath and swallowed.  "He's going to kill him, Carlotta," he whispered with a shrug.  "He'll die."

            She nodded in response and tears flowed from her eyes again.  Antonio bowed his head and began wringing his hands.

            "Shit!" he cursed.  "Why's he here?  What the hell does the dark lord want from us anyways?"

            "I know," she whispered.  Antonio stared at her.  "He wants me to join up with the Death Eaters."

            "Wh-What?  Why?"

            Carlotta wiped her tears and breathed, "Because my parents were members.  That's why he followed me here, but I don't want to be one!  I…I…oh lord, I didn't mean to involve you and the Chateau, Antonio…I didn't mean for this to happen."

            When she began to sob again, Antonio wrapped his arms around her.  "It's all right Carlotta," he told her gently.  "I don't blame you.  Not in the least…but we have to get Severus away."

            "There's no help for it," Carlotta said.  "He loves me too much.  He won't listen if I sent him away.  The only way to be rid of him was if I was dead (but that won't fool Monsieur Elddir) or if I told him I didn't love him any more, and-"

            She stopped.  A disturbing look of comprehension suddenly spread across Antonio's face.  Carlotta knew exactly what he was thinking.  "Oh no Antonio-"

            "Yes.  That's it!"

            "Antonio!  Please don't make me!"

            "You must!"  Antonio said gripping her shoulders.  "Send him away Carlotta!  Tell him you don't love him and Voldemort's given you everything!"

            Tears streamed down her face, and Antonio eased up.  "Break his heart to save his life," he whispered.

            "He won't listen to me though," she replied.  "He won't believe me."

            "You're a great actress Carlotta!  You can make any man believe anything you say!"

            Carlotta took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.  "And what of it?  _If_ I actually get rid of Severus, what will happen after _Spectacular!  Spectacular!_ with the dark lord?"

            "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

            Carlotta sat on her bed and pondered for a long moment.  "Fine…fine.  Let Severus know I will see him tonight.  I'll do it then."

            "Then I'll let the rest of the Noon know."  He looked at her for a moment, then left her.

            For a long moment, Carlotta sat at her vanity and examined herself in the mirror.  She looked different.  She had changed.  Severus had turned her into something more.  Something beautiful, on the inside and out.  She liked seeing herself in this kind of beauty…but it was about to change again.  She began to whisper and sing to herself.

            "_Today's the day…when dreaming…ends…_"

            Before speaking to his staff about _Spectacular! Spectacular!,_ Antonio met with Dumbledore and his whole crew.  He told them nothing of his or Carlotta's meeting with Voldemort, only that it wasn't safe for any of them to stay in the Moonlight Noon Chateau anymore.  He told them to move back to the inn where they were originally staying and to keep watch from a distance.  Antonio would send news as everything developed.  With that, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Trelawney, and Hagrid left, Severus quite reluctantly.

            Unlike the Hogwarts group, none of the Moonlight Noon gang was patient enough to hold their questions.  As soon as Antonio had complete silence, he told them all about the sudden performance of _Spectacular! Spectacular!_ and the dark lord's sudden obsession with Carlotta.  Oliver, Sammy, and Evan all went blood red in the face, and it took the girls' every effort to keep them from running off to tryout the unforgivable curses on Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

            Antonio, however, told them to keep their mouths shut, for fear of word getting out and getting killed by Voldemort, or getting fired right off by Antonio himself.  With that, everyone went to work.

            Antonio stayed hidden behind the grand curtain for a few moments and he deeply pondered what was happening to him and everyone he loved and held dear.

Antonio 

Another hero

Another mindless crime

Behind the curtain 

And the pantomime

            He turned and stared at the back of the curtain with wonder, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Antonio 

On and on

Does anybody know

What we are living for?

            He was quite sure he was alone backstage, but on the other side Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine heard him, and began to chant along.

Antonio, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine 

Whatever happened

We leave it all to chance

Another heartache

Another failed romance

On and on

Does anybody know

What we are living for?

            Antonio suddenly stepped through the stage and he was engulfed in limelight.  Everyone of the Moonlight Noon watched as their mentor made his commands heard.

Antonio 

The show must go on!

The show must go on!

            Oliver, Sammy, and Evan brought up all their strength and their anger.

Antonio, Oliver, Sammy, Evan, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine 

Outside the dawn is breaking 

On the stage

That holds our final destiny!

The show must go on!

The show must go on!

            Antonio took a deep breath and turned knowingly to his crew.  They all stared at him, their commander, looking for their next order.

            Meanwhile, back in her room, Carlotta changed into her most sophisticated robes.  Somehow, one of Diva's finest top hats found its way into her wardrobe.  She placed it on her head and pulled its black lace over her tear stained eyes.

Carlotta 

Inside my heart is breaking

My makeup maybe flaking

But my smile still stays on

            She walked out of her room.

            Downstairs, everything was developing nicely for _Spectacular! Spectacular!_  All of them chanted as they worked.

Chorus 

The show must go on!

The show must go on!

            As the grand curtain closed, Carlotta stepped out into a bright spotlight and made her voice heard.

Carlotta 

I'll top the bill

I'll earn the kill

I have to find the will to carry

Carlotta and Antonio 

On with the

On with the

On with the show!

            "On with the show!" Antonio proclaimed to the entire Chateau.  Carlotta stepped from the stage and headed to the main door.  But as she past Antonio, she didn't even glance at him.  He did, however, see her tears sliding gently down her face.  As she made it to the door, Antonio called after her again, "On with the show!"

Chorus 

The show must go on!

            Severus turned quite suddenly when his door opened.  He drew his wand and was relieved to see it was Carlotta instead of a Death Eater.  But her face had a peculiar look to it behind its curtain of black lace.  He raised an eyebrow gently and asked, "What's wrong?"

            Carlotta gave him a soft smile and said, "I'm leaving."

            Severus shook his head to clear it.  "What?" he asked partially confused.

            "I've spoken to the dark lord, Severus," she said, not breaking character at all.  She was even smiling.  "He's offered me everything.  All that I've ever dreamed of…I'm leaving…I'm sorry."  She turned to go, but Severus grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around.  

            He had gone completely white in a few short moments.  She had never seen him look so mad.  "That's not true," he whispered in disbelief.  "What's the truth Carlotta?"

            Carlotta's heart began to break, but she kept her face straight and looked into his eyes.  "Here's the truth Severus," she told him.  "The truth is that Voldemort was right all along.  There is no good and evil…there is only _power_."

            Carlotta turned to leave again, but as soon as she made it out into the hall of the hotel, Severus spun her back again, even harder than before.  "That's not the truth!" he yelled.  "Tell me!"

            She began to fear for his sanity.  "Severus!"

            "Tell me the truth Carlotta!  I want the truth!" he yelled.  He shook her.

            "Severus let me go!  You're hurting me!"

            "Hey!  What the hell's going on out here?" suddenly came Trelawney's voice.

            "THE TRUTH!!" Snape shrieked. 

            Suddenly, fearing for her life, Carlotta punched him right in the jaw with all her might.  Severus fell back unconscious against the wall; the blow had been so great.  Sybill ran to his side and bent down.  She shook him trying to revive him.

            "Severus?  Severus?  Are you all right?"

            Looking in shock at what she had done, Carlotta turned silently and ran down the stairs just as Minerva and Hagrid came out of Albus' room.  "Holy Christ!  What happened?!" Minerva exclaimed.

            "Carlotta knocked him out!" Sybill said in confusion.

            "What?!" Minerva and Hagrid said at the same time.

            "I know!  I don't get it either!"

            "What's all the hub bub?" Dumbledore said sticking his head out the door.

            "Carlotta hit Snape pretty bad," Minerva said looking up.  "He's out cold."  

            Albus had both eyebrows raised as he saw Snape.  He was slumped against the wall, with his head sagging against his chest and a small river of blood leaking from his upper lip.  His eyes were shut tight and he wasn't moving.  "Get him into his room," Dumbledore said quietly.  Everyone promptly picked him up and laid him on his bed.  Sybill took his pulse just to make sure he was still alive.  Minerva conjured up a wet rag and began dabbing Snape's forehead with it.

            For nearly a half hour he did nothing, but then he began to toss and turn.  His hand finally came up and grabbed his sore head.  He opened his eyes carefully focused on everyone around him.  Albus still had his bushy white eyebrows raised.  

            "Wh-what happened?" he whispered weakly.  He carefully sat up holding the wet rag in place.

            Sybill looked at Snape and gently shook her head.  "I saw you and Carlotta arguing and then she smacked you and you went down hard.  What was all that about Severus?"

            "Carlotta?" Severus repeated quietly.  He suddenly remembered what had happened and what his love had told him.  Her…the dark lord…he wouldn't have it.  He shook his head trying to get his marbles back and walked towards the door of his room.

            "Severus?  Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

            He turned at the door and scowled.  "To get back something I've lost."  He slammed the door behind him.

            Minerva suddenly turned to the rest of them.  "What are the chances he's about to walk into a death trap at the Moonlight Noon?"

            Albus nodded and looked to Hagrid and Trelawney.  "Rubeus, Sybill, I need you to follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed.  Minerva and I are too well known there.  Watch yourselves."

            Hagrid and Sybill nodded strongly and ran off to catch up with Severus.

**Note from the Author**:  Wow!  I'm working pretty quick for the amount of work I've had lately.  There's only one problem…**_THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING IT IS DUMBOLDDORK!!!_**  Come on peoples!  I'd appreciate a review, even if the only thing you say is, "This is good" or "Great job."  I would like a little criticism.  [receives hug from Sammy]


	14. The Greatest Thing

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:** [Sammy lies gagged in a corner while Oliver and Evan laugh their butts off, Hippy Gypsy enters]  JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own the Moonlight Noon Chateau, and Moulin Rouge owns the music*…Hey Oliver!  Evan!  Great job with Sammy!  You get extra credit!  [Oliver and Evan:  Wahoo!]

_*In the next couple of chapters I will be featuring "Hindi Sad Diamonds" and according to what it says in the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack credits, it features the song "Chamma Chamma" by Sameer.  Now I'm not sure if it is true or not, but I have heard rumors that "Chamma Chamma" is actually an Islamic chant.  I'm not familiar with the Islamic religion or Arabic myself so I cannot tell for sure.  But I would like to say that I tried figuring out the lyrics myself, and if I have screwed them up for this song, I sincerely apologize for offending you.  I had no intention of doing so.  If you do happen to know the real lyrics, please let me know and I will happily change them.  Thank you very much.  Enjoy the show! __J_

Chapter 14: The Greatest Thing 

            Hagrid and Sybill caught up with Severus halfway to the Moonlight Noon Chateau.  His face was set in stone, and it was obvious at first glance that they weren't welcome with him.  He spun around and glared at them.

            "Go away."

            "No," Trelawney said folding her arms.  "Dumbledore said to follow you."

            Severus turned back and continued toward the Moonlight Noon silently.

            "What happened Severus?" Sybill asked quietly.  "It's plain to see that it was bad."

            He ignored her.

            "Tell us Severus."

            He still kept silent as they reached the Moonlight Noon's front doors.  He went to pull it open, but they were locked and wouldn't give.  No one came to answer when he pounded.  Severus stepped back and pondered for a moment.  He wandered around to the side and found an open window.

            "Hagrid, give me a lift up."

            "But Severus-"

            "NOW!!"

            Going against his better judgment, Hagrid gave him a leg up through the window, and Snape left them.  It looked as if he had ended up in Sammy's apartment.  A black jacket and top hat hung from the rack in the corner of the room and the purple megaphone stood upright.  Severus snuck quietly across to the door so a creak in the floor wouldn't give him away, if Sammy should be in the next room.

            Severus shut the door behind him and headed down the stairs.  He heard the Prima Donna's voice echoing through out the halls.

Tiffany

Chamma chamma

Hey chamma chamma

Chamma chamma

A diii a yay ya

Hey chamma chamma

A diii a yay ya

Chi chamma cha be di

Sa sammi sa!

            Severus peered around the corner.  They were all in rehearsal.  Tiffany was over at the piano with Evan working out the song.  Sammy was in partial costume: boots, baggy brown pants, and a white blouse.  He was immersed in the pages of his script.  Rachel and Denise were side by side working out the steps to their dance.  Oliver and Antonio were off to the side working with the set directors.

            Carlotta was with a seamstress, being fitted for her costume.  Severus watched her intently.  Her rosy cheeks stood out against her pale face, and her lips gave no trace of a smile.  She gave no sign of a being a woman in love.

            It made him sick.  He silently snuck around to the back door and headed for the roof.  Unfortunately, he didn't go unnoticed.  

            Denise whispered to Rachel.  "Hey…look."

            Rachel turned her head slowly and caught Snape in the corner of her eye.

            "What should we do?"

            "Just leave him," Rachel replied.  "Keep your step."

            Severus looked out over Paris from his spot on the roof of the Moonlight Noon Chateau.  He had left Sybill and Hagrid an hour before, and he could see them pacing below, waiting for him to return.  He sat wondering, waiting for Carlotta to appear.  He heard footsteps behind him and he turned.  "Carlotta I…"

            He stopped dead.  Instead of Carlotta, a can-can dancer stood in her place.  "Rachel…I thought you were…"

            "I know," she said nodding.  "What are you doing here?  It's dangerous for you and Carlotta doesn't want to see you."

            "I have to speak with her!" he pleaded.  "I can tell she didn't tell me the truth.  I want to hear it."

            Rachel sighed.  "Severus-"

            "Rachel, do you know the truth?"

            She looked him in the eyes and bluntly lied, "No.  No I don't.  But what I do know that whatever is going on…it plainly sucks."

            Severus snorted with disgust.

            "You know you're not the first one to have problems, Severus."

            "I know that.  I've always had problems!  But since I've had Carlotta, all of that seems to have vanished…I need her."

            Rachel sighed and took a deep breath.  "Then I'm going to tell you a story that I've never told anyone.  So you better listen up Monsieur Snape."

            He looked at her with a curious look and she sat down on the ledge.  "Three years ago, Sammy and I had been together for about five months.  It still seemed early in the relationship to me, but someone let slip that Sammy was ready to propose."

            "He did?"

            Rachel shook her head.  "No.  Stupid rumor.  But the thing is I got scared."

            "What did you do?"

            "Ran away from the Moonlight Noon.  I hid at an inn for a week and I was ready to catch a train when Antonio found me.  He sat me down and we discussed what had happened.  I told him I was scared and he said that was all right.  But did I really want to give up everything over the fact that I was nervous over someone who cared so deeply for me, if or if not he wanted to propose?"

            Severus began to take in her words.

            "Antonio said something to me that changed my life forever, and you should hear these words before you do anything else."

            "What's that?"

            Rachel faintly smiled and said, "The greatest thing you'll ever know is just to love and be loved in return."

            Severus took a deep breath.  A faint memory of Fiona flashed through his mind.  He seemed even more determined now to find Carlotta.  But he didn't need too.  She appeared behind him.  "Oh God…"

            He turned at the sound of her voice, but Carlotta was already heading back downstairs.  He began to chase after her.  "Carlotta!  Please!"

            "No!  Get away from me Severus!"

            "Carlotta I-"

            "Severus leave her be!" Rachel yelled chasing after them into the backstage of the main room.

            "No!  Carlotta!" he called.  But suddenly she disappeared to her rooms and Oliver, Sammy, and Evan rushed him.  They acted more like bodyguards than friends and held him as he struggled.  He pleaded for Carlotta to speak to him, but they said nothing.  As they opened the doors, it began to pour rain outside.  They tossed him out and locked the doors behind him.  Severus picked himself up and pounded on the doors.  "No!  Oliver!  Sammy!  Let me in!  Evan!  I have to speak to her!"  No one came back, but Sybill and Hagrid stood behind him in silence.  "Carlotta!" he called.  When no one answered again, he took a few steps back into the storm and screamed for her to the walls.  "CARLOTTA!!!" he bellowed.  He finally collapsed to his knees and tears began to mix with raindrops on his face.  "CARLOTTA!!!…CARLOTTA!!!…CARLOTTA!!!"  After bellowing his voice hoarse, Severus knelt to the ground, and for the first time in many years, he began to sob.  He was too exhausted to move, so Hagrid and Trelawney helped him back to the inn.  He was still mumbling her name.

            "Carlotta…"

            Minerva and Albus were shocked to see him in such a state when Hagrid and Trelawney carried in Severus.  They took him to his room and laid him in his bed.  Severus wouldn't speak for anything.  He just sat there in his soaked clothes, ignoring everything around him.  When no one could get him to talk, Albus set off for the Moonlight Noon himself.  "Something is definitely amiss," he told them.  "I'm going to find out.  Keep him here.  Try and warm him up.  He's making himself sick."

            After he left, Minerva went in to see Severus by herself.  He looked so pitiful, just sitting there upright in the darkened shadows of his room, as if he'd never be his normal self again.  She knew how it felt though.  She had been the same way when her husband had passed away.

            "Severus?" she asked taking steps towards his bedside.  "Severus?  Are you all right?"

            Finally giving some kind of acknowledgement, he gently shook his head the slightest bit.

            It was breaking her heart.  "S-Severus," she said fighting back her own tears, "Would you like some tea?  You're all soaked, it'll warm you up."

            Severus shook his head again.

            She sat down on the bed and ran her hand through his drenched hair.  "What is it Severus?"

            He looked at her through red eyes and said in a hoarse whisper, "I broke my promise to Fiona."

            "All right!  Listen up!" Antonio called to his employees.  Everyone looked up and gave him their full attention, all except Carlotta, who had locked herself in her room for the night.  "We did a lot of work here today, good work.  So you all can have the rest of the night off.  We all have too much on our minds anyways.  The Moonlight Noon Chateau is closed tonight."

            "Not to me."

            Antonio spun around and found himself face to face with Dumbledore.  "Albus…I…"  He then stopped dead and raised an eyebrow.  "How the hell did you get in here?"

            "I have my ways."

            "But-"

            "We need to talk Antonio.  Right now."  Dumbledore headed straight for Antonio's office.  He shut the door behind him and instantly began asking questions.  "What's going on Antonio?"

            "What do you mean?" Antonio asked, playing the fool.

            "Antonio, don't acted dumb.  You're far too intelligent to do that," Dumbledore replied with a resigned sigh.  "Snape is half dead because Carlotta won't speak to him, and I may not have known her that long, but I can tell she wouldn't do that.  She's too close to him.  _And I know you know._  So what's going on?"

            Antonio shut his eyes and took a very deep breath.  He sat down in his chair behind his desk and rubbed his hands over his face.  "Voldemort," was all he said.

            "I had figured as much, but I'll need more information than that Antonio."

            Antonio shook his head.  "I can't, Albus.  If I give away anything more…I could be killed…or even worse…someone else will be killed."

            Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  "Help me here Monsieur Safrin.  If needed I could perform the Fidelius Charm.  I'll even be your Secret-Keeper."

            "No…it's not that simple.  Besides, I've heard rumors about even that not working.  I couldn't take the chance."

            Dumbledore was becoming even more confused.  He folded his arms and asked, "Then what do you suggest we do Antonio?"

            Antonio checked over his shoulders, as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  He then motioned for Dumbledore to lean forward.  "Have everyone come to the opening night of _Spectacular! Spectacular!_," he whispered.  "Everyone.  All will be revealed then."

            Dumbledore took in what Antonio said and nodded.  "Very well.  I'll leave you then."

            Antonio nodded back.  "I'll see you then."

            Minerva sat in a chair in the corner of Snape's room, keeping an eye on him.  He was still quite depressed, but at least he had come around a little.  She had managed to convince him to change into a pair of drier clothes, and he was sitting in bed with a woolly blanket wrapped around him with a hot cup of tea.  She had managed to pry part of the story from him and she was running over the facts in her head.  _So Carlotta's in love with Voldemort because he's suddenly decided to give her everything? _she thought.  _Hardly seems logical.  Especially for her.  A few weeks ago, she was afraid to wait on his table with the Death Eaters, or Diamond Dogs, or whatever they decide to call themselves.  Now she's in love with him?  After her and Snape apparently found so much in common?  _She rubbed her eyes.  _There are definitely some facts missing from this story.  I hope Albus finds them out._

            Severus sighed loudly and brought Minerva out of thoughts.  She looked over at him, and decided to take a seat at the side of his bed.  He looked up at her with his eyebrow raised slightly.  "What?" he asked dully.

            "Nothing," she whispered.  She leaned back against the headboard and put an arm around Severus.  He leaned into her shoulder like he was a child.  "I was just remembering the feeling."

            "What feeling?" he moaned.  

            "I fell in love the Moonlight Noon Chateau too," Minerva replied.  "I know that feeling you get when it happens there.  Suddenly the world seems perfect…and nothing seems wrong anymore.  It's the greatest feeling in the world…and then you lose that someone…and everything falls apart."  She looked Snape in the eyes.  "I know how it feels…I know what you're going through…but you haven't lost her yet…you're going to get her back."

            "How do you know?" he asked almost logically.

            "Because she said she loves you.  That's how."  She gave him a partial smile.

            There was a sharp knock on the door and Dumbledore poked his head in.  "I need to see you."

Snape glared.  "_Get out._"

            "Hey!" Minerva snapped, pointing her finger at him.  "I'll take care of it."  She left the room shutting the door behind her and joined Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Trelawney.  "What happened Albus?"

            "Antonio would barely tell me anything.  Apparently he fears for his life, and everyone else's.  But what he did manage to get across was Voldemort's planning something, and it's not good."

            Everyone sighed and Minerva began pondering again.  After a moment, a sudden realization came over her.  "Oh my god!" she yelled.  "That's it!"

            "What's it?" Hagrid asked his beard quivering.

            Minerva took a deep breath and began to explain.  "I managed to get Severus to tell me what Carlotta said.  Apparently, Voldemort's offered her everything she's ever wanted, so she's in love with him.  Severus didn't believe it from the start, and I wouldn't blame him.  I don't believe it either.  But now that you've said Voldemort's been threatening everyone's lives, it just hit me!  Voldemort threatened Carlotta to stay with him or he'll have her killed!"

            Dumbledore's eyes went wide.  "Dammit," he mumbled.  "How could I have been so blind?  Of course!  She didn't want to die, or have him hurt!"

            "So what do we do?" Trelawney asked.  

"First we explain what's happened to Severus, then we prepare for _Spectacular! Spectacular!_"  Dumbledore replied.

            "I'll speak to Severus," Minerva said.  "He's not exactly the jolliest person at the moment and I'm the only one he seems to be listening to."  She left them and walked back to Severus' room.  She knocked on the door.  "Severus, it's me, Minerva."

            "Come in."

            Minerva shut the door behind her and actually smiled.  "What is it?" Severus asked.

            "Carlotta still loves you."

            "What do you mean?"

            Minerva sat down on the end of the bed and began to explain.  "When Dumbledore went to see Antonio, he let slip that the dark lord was threatening everyone.  So what's happened is obvious.  Voldemort threatened Carlotta to come with him or he'd kill her."

            Severus shook his head.  "No.  That can't be it."

            Minerva raised her eyebrows.  "What?  Why not?"

            "Because Carlotta told me something once, and she said she'd rather die than join the Death Eaters.  Trust me.  She was very serious about that.  And she seemed serious when she told me she didn't love me."

            "But she's a natural born actress Severus!  Of course she looked serious."

            "Not in the serious way I know her!"  He turned his head and took a deep breath.  Tears were fighting to escape again.

            Minerva looked at him intently.  "Then let's find out for sure."  He turned and looked her straight in the eyes.  "Come with us when we return to the Moonlight Noon Chateau.  Come to _Spectacular! Spectacular!_"

            "Fine," he said bluntly.

            She began to smile again.  "Let's go win her back."

**Note from the author:**  I'm almost done!  Hoorah!!!!!  But still so sad though.  I think there's going to be about three more chapters and that's it!  Wahoo!  Then I'll have completed my first chapter fic!  Can we all say boo-yeah?!  [Sammy: Boo-yeah!!]  Thank you Sammy!  And next up…**_SPECTACULAR!  SPECTACULAR!  WAH!_**


	15. Of All Things Most Spectacular

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**  [Hippy Gypsy dances in the background, singing her guts out]  Spectacular!  Spectacular!  No words in the vernacular can describe this great event!  You'll be dumb with wonderment!  So exciting!  The audience will stop and cheer!  So delighting!  It'll run for fifty years!  [Sammy, Oliver, and Evan suddenly appear behind her and begin laughing their butts off]  AHHHHHHHH!  [Hippy runs away screaming] [Evan: Okay, Mistress Gypsy has been detained for the moment, so I shall do the honors because she trusts me far more than Sammy.] [Sammy: SHUT UP!!] [Evan: Anyways, JK Rowling owns the fabulous Harry Potter characters, Hippy Gypsy owns the superb Moonlight Noon Chateau characters, and Moulin Rouge owns the stupendous music, which includes the pieces "Hindi Sad Diamonds" and "Come What May!"] [Sammy: Fabulous?  Superb?  And stupendous?  Who uses words like this anymore?  I think this should count as evidence that Evan is gay.] [Evan gives Sammy a bloody nose and two black eyes] [Sammy: Owwwwwwwwwwwww…L]

*Just a note…this chapter has a lot of singing.

**Chapter 15: Of All Things Most Spectacular**

            When the night of _Spectacular! Spectacular!_ came, everyone, from both Dumbledore and Antonio's groups, was prepared.  Everyone made sure their wands were in easy reach in case they were needed.  Tactics were discussed for watching over Voldemort and keeping an eye on Carlotta and the rest of the Moonlight Noon Chateau employees.  And no one was more ready than Severus Snape.

            Snape stood in front of a full-length mirror making sure his robes were straightened and perfect.  For the occasion, everyone was wearing black.  Snape was in fact wearing the exact same robes as he did when he first met Carlotta, but this time he had made a few changes.  He knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate if he saw him, so he dawned a black mask to cover his eyes, and a black top hat to cover his longer hair, which he had tied back and hidden inside it.  Minerva and Albus were wearing tinted glasses, so someone might pass them up as well, and Trelawney had stage makeup applied to her eyes, truly making her look like a large dragon fly.

            Dumbledore and his crew made a rather intimidating site.  As they made their way up the steps of the Moonlight Noon Chateau, they could hear the crowd cheering from within.

"Jealousy has driven him mad!" Sammy's voice called out in complete character.  Snape's heart lurched forward.  _How very true that is_, Severus thought.

Albus lead the pack, while Minerva and Severus followed behind, and Hagrid and Sybill brought up the rear.  They crossed the main hall and the doorman bowed them in just as the music began to play.  Everything was set up in theater fashion.  The stage was set with the classic scarlet curtain, spotlights were in place and everyone was seated (Voldemort in the front row, center).  The Moonlight Noon sign glittered overhead brightly for all to see.  It's glare, however, seemed to show that it knew exactly what was going on within it's home.

            Evan started the dance.

Evan 

It is time!

            The curtain opened and an array of costumes, jewels, and lights floated out.  Sammy wore somewhat of an "Aladdin" type costume.  Little Rock and Devine were each at his side, dressed as belly dancers.  Sammy moved down stage chanting.

Sammy 

I only speak the truth… 

I only speak the truth…

I only speak the truth…

I only speak the truth…

I only speak the truth…

I only speak the truth… 

I only speak the truth…

Truth…

TRUTH!!

            The crowd applauded, but Dumbledore didn't notice.  As they made it to the bottom of the steps, he simply said to his colleges, "Go."  They split up at that point.  Minerva and Severus went to the right, Sybill and Hagrid to the left, and Dumbledore went right down the middle aisle.  

            Just then, sparks filled the air on the stage, and Prima Donna appeared also posing as a belly dancer.

Tiffany 

Chamma chamma

Hey chamma chamma

Chamma chamma

A beedee beedee day yay ya

Hey chamma chamma

A beedee beedee day yay ya

Chi chamma cha beedee

Sa sammi sa!

Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus 

Hey chamma chamma!

Tiffany 

Chamma chamma

Hey chamma chamma

Chamma chamma

A beedee beedee day yay ya

Hey chamma chamma  (Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus:  Hey chamma chamma)

A beedee beedee day (Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus:  Chamma chamma)

All

A beedee beedee

Day  yay ya

A day yay yay

Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus 

Hey chamma chamma

Hey chamma chamma

Chamma chamma

A beedee beedee chamma

Tiffany 

Hey yay yo o o!

Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus 

A beedee beedee

Day yay ya

A day yay yay yay ya

Tiffany 

Chi chamma cha beedee  (Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus:  A beedee beedee day)

Sa sammi sa beedee  (Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus:  A beedee beedee day)

Sa sammi sa woo cha  (Sammy, Little Rock, Devine, and Chorus:  A beedee beedee day a yay)

            All went suddenly silent and Severus and Minerva turned to the stage just as the footlights darkened.  Amid the shadowy figures, a spotlight fell just as Carlotta appeared in an Arabian outfit.  She was supposed to be the courtesan of the play.  She stayed silent, with her eyes shut tight (she was so nervous and scared) in perfect poise while Tiffany's soprano voice filled the air.

Tiffany

O! Yay o!

O wow! 

O o!

O (Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus:  O!)

O (Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus:  O!)

O (Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus:  O!)

O (Sammy, Little Rock, Divine, and Chorus:  O!)

            When Carlotta opened her eyes for her part, she caught her breath and missed her cue.  Everyone onstage eyed her, nervous about what was to become.  But Evan kept the orchestra on hold and the cymbal player kept the beat going.  Instead of giving up, Carlotta took a breath and stepped into place, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine falling into step behind her.

            When Evan nodded, Carlotta began to sing.

Carlotta 

Kiss…

And…

Diamonds…

Best friend

Kiss…

Grand…

Diamonds…

Best friend!

Carlotta, Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine 

Men!

Cold!

Loves old!

            Severus' heart dropped to his stomach at these words.  Her voice and face were so serious.

Carlotta 

And we all lose our chance

In the end!

All 

O! 

O!

O!

O!

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

            Carlotta stood with Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine around her.  Sammy stood behind her with his arms around her, as the maharajah.  

Carlotta 

Girls…

Best…

Friend.

"She is mine," Sammy whispered.

            But from out of nowhere stepped an unknown man dressed in an Arabian outfit with a diamond necklace in his gloved hands.  Everyone silently took in their breath as the stranger placed it around Carlotta's neck.  She shivered for she knew exactly where it came from.  Voldemort was grinning evilly from his front row seat.  A tear ran silently from Carlotta's eye.  The audience, thinking it was all the show, applauded without notice.

            Severus saw the whole thing from where he was standing.  It sickened him to the very end, and he couldn't stand it anymore.  He turned quietly and said into Minerva's ear, "I'm leaving."  And before she could protest, he made his way back down the center aisle.  He stopped in front of Voldemort and removed his mask and hat.  Voldemort merely raised a very light eyebrow at him.  "You win," he whispered.

            As he walked off, he heard Voldemort whisper, "She is mine."

            But onstage, Carlotta saw him and caught her breath.  _He came back for me_, she thought with the slightest bit of hope.  But when he didn't turn, she became desperate, knowing truly that she had broken his heart.  She hoped off her spot to the front of the stage.  In a moment of panic, she began to sing out.

Carlotta 

Come what may!

Come what may!

I will love you 

Until my dying day!

            Severus stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  He could see the tears in her eyes as she chocked out her melody.

Carlotta 

Never knew I could feel like this

It's like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I'm loving you more and more

            She began to compose herself more into the actress she was and she stood up tall, ignoring the venomous looks Voldemort was giving her.

Carlotta

Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing 

Come back to me and _forgive everything!_

            Carlotta hit a very high note and everyone onstage silently took in a breath of surprise.  The audience quietly oh-ed and ah-ed.

Carlotta 

Seasons may change, winter to spring…

            She stopped and looked at Severus with a smile, tears streaming from her eyes.

Carlotta 

I love you Severus…until the end of time

            Severus stared at her, but it wasn't the same to him.  His heart was broken in so many ways and forms.  It wasn't right.  Leaving everything behind him, Carlotta, and the Moonlight Noon, he turned and headed for the door.

            Carlotta's legs buckled in disbelief and Sammy caught her.  "It's for the best Sweet Pea," he whispered.  Carlotta shook her head and whimpered into his shoulder.

            Voldemort was smiling all the while.

            Minerva and Sybil had tears in their eyes.  So did Rachel, but she was going to do something about it.  Ignoring Devine, she ran up next to Carlotta and Sammy.

            "THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER KNOW IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!!"

            As Severus made it to the front door, he heard Rachel's voice.  He stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

            He looked up at the doorpost above the entrance to the main room, where the motto hung.  "Give it to 'em like a dragon."  Without realizing it, he forgot everything from before, and Severus walked back through the door and watched Carlotta.  His heart melted all over again.

Severus 

Come what may…

            Everyone turned to look at him and Carlotta raised her head.

Severus 

Come what may…

            Minerva let out an audible, "Yes!" and Voldemort's mouth twisted in anger.  Severus began walking towards the stage.

Severus 

Come what may…

            Carlotta smiled and stepped towards him.

Severus 

Come what may!

            Severus jumped onto the stage and took Carlotta in his arms.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Severus 

I will love you

Carlotta 

I will love you

Severus 

Until my dying

Carlotta 

Until my dying 

Both 

Day!

Come what may!

Severus 

Come what may!

Carlotta 

Come what may…

            They leaned against each other's foreheads.

Both 

I will love you

Until my dying day…

            Not missing a beat and going along with it, Evan signaled the orchestra and they began to play.

Severus 

Never knew I could feel like this

It's like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside you kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

            He took her hand, kissed it, and placed it over his heart.

Severus 

Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

            He looked into her eyes.

Severus 

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day!

            Carlotta smiled sweetly.

Carlotta 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly the moods such a perfect grace

Both 

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

Carlotta 

It all revolves around you

            The chorus began to fall in step behind them.  Voldemort watched in complete disgust.  "Kill him," he whispered to his men.  All five of them tried sneaking around the corner of the theater.  They all took the stage at a run, but suddenly Sybil's voice filled the air.

            A rope sent itself across their path, tripping all of them, but Malfoy, who got away.  Their wands flew out of their hands, and when they looked up, they found Hagrid glaring down at them, his vast arms crossed.  They put their hands behind their heads and gave up.

Carlotta and Severus 

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and

I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and

Stars may collide

            Severus and Carlotta were oblivious to what was going on off stage.  So was everyone else.

Severus 

But I love you (Carlotta:  I love you)

Until the end of (Carlotta:  Til the end)

Both 

Time!

Come what may!

Come what may!

I will love you

Until my dying day!

Oh, come what may!

Come what may!

I will love you…

Carlotta 

I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…

            Malfoy had made it to the bar area, where there was few people, none of which were paying attention.  He took out his wand.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Evan saw him coming.  But he kept going and the chorus echoed back Severus and Carlotta.

Severus and Carlotta 

Come what may! (Chorus:  Come what may!)

Come what may! (Chorus:  Come what may!)

I will love you

Until my dying day! (Chorus:  Dying day!)

            Malfoy took aim and muttered, "Avada-"

            "SEVERUS!!  THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL YOU!!" Evan screamed.

            Chaos.

            Oliver leapt suddenly from behind the bar and punched out Malfoy in one, snapping blow.  His wand flew out of his hands and disappeared into the rafters.

            Everyone screamed and Severus turned to Carlotta.  "They're trying to kill me?  I thought they were trying to kill you!"

            "No!" Carlotta said shaking her head.  "They threatened to kill _you_ if I went near you again and didn't join the Death Eaters!"

            Severus actually smiled in comprehension.  "So _that's_ why you sent me away!"  He engulfed Carlotta in his arms.

            Voldemort had had enough.  He stood at the end of the center aisle in the back, where he found his Death Eaters bound and gagged.  "Severus!" he screamed.  "You'll pay for this!"

            "Hey!  Tommy Riddle!" someone onstage screamed.  Everyone turned and found Sammy standing out at the top.

Sammy 

No matter what you say! (Chorus:  Na na!  Na na!)

            Prima Donna got up next to him.

Tiffany 

The show is ending our way!

            Oliver grabbed Minerva's hand and they ran up on stage.  They raised their fists in the air in defiance.

Oliver and Minerva 

Come on and stand your ground!

            Evan left the orchestra to play for them selves.

Evan 

For freedom! (Chorus:  Freedom!)

            Little Rock and Devine stepped forward.

Little Rock and Devine 

Beauty! (Chorus:  Beauty!)

            Severus took Carlotta's hand.

Severus and Carlotta 

Truth!

All 

AND LOVE!

            The lights suddenly brightened and the chorus erupted into harmony!

Sammy, Oliver, Evan, and Minerva 

No you won't fool 

The children of the revolution!

Carlotta 

I'll fly away!

Severus 

My gift is my song!

Chorus 

No you won't fool

The children of the revolution!

No you won't!

Tiffany, Little Rock, and Devine 

Chamma chamma chamma

Chamma chamma chamma

All 

The children of the revolution!

Sammy, Oliver, Evan, and Minerva 

No you won't fool 

The children of the revolution! (Severus:  My gift is my song!)

Sammy, Oliver, Evan, Minerva, Little Rock, Devine, Tiffany, and Chorus

Come what may! Severus and Carlotta 

I will love you!

Sammy, Oliver, Evan, Minerva, Little Rock, Devine, Tiffany, and Chorus

Come what may!

Severus and Carlotta 

Yes I will love you!

Sammy, Oliver, Evan, Minerva, Little Rock, Devine, Tiffany, and Chorus

Come what may!

Severus and Carlotta 

And I will love you…

            Voldemort pulled out his wand.

All 

Until my dy-

            He ran towards the stage his hand out stretched.  "MY WAY!!"  

All 

-ing…

            Antonio appeared out of nowhere in front of Voldemort and slugged him so hard that his lip began to bleed!  He fell backwards onto the stage, nearly unconscious.  Antonio was quite pleased with himself.

The stage exploded in light and confetti!

All 

DAY!!!!!!

            The audience was on their feet with wild applause as the curtain fell!  Never in their life had they seen such a spectacle!

            Back stage, everyone burst into cheering.  They were rid of Voldemort!  And Carlotta had Severus back and all seemed perfect!  But neither of them noticed this.  Severus was too busy kissing her.  

            Antonio ran back stage and as he entered, everyone applauded.  "Wait a go, Antonio!" Sammy called out.  

            "Savior of the Moonlight Noon!  WOO!" Oliver called.

            "Nice hit!  If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Scottish!!" Minerva shouted.

            Everyone laughed, but suddenly a voice said, "Yes, very nice indeed."  

            Everyone turned and went silent.  Standing just off stage right was Voldemort with a very bloodied face.  He stood right next to the curtain controls for the flies and rafters.  "I told you…I'm not playing games here."  He looked at Carlotta.  "Come girl."

            "No," she said harshly and Severus' arms tightened around her.

            "Very well," the dark Lord replied too casually.  "I told you I would kill Severus if you didn't obey me, but now I guess you've changed your mind about your place in society.  Fine."  Voldemort's eyes took a quick glance above them.  "This time, you can just take everyone you love with you."  Before anyone could do anything else, he whipped out his wand, and in a flash of white light, the Moonlight Noon sign above them exploded, falling towards Carlotta and Snape!

**Note from Hippy Gypsy:**  CLIFFY!  I'm almost done!  Don't worry!  More soon! J


	16. The Death of the Moonlight Noon

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**  [Carlotta:  Hippy, may I?]  Yes Carlotta, you may, since you asked so nicely.  [Sammy sulks in the corner]  [Carlotta:  Harry Potter is the property of the lovely JK Rowling, while The Moonlight Noon Chateau belongs to the Hippy Gypsy.  How did I do Hippy?]  Very well, Carlotta.  You're a shining star! J

**Chapter 16:  The Death of the Moonlight Noon**

            In a moment of panic, as the Moonlight Noon sign fell from the ceiling, Minerva leapt from the spot and shoved Severus and Carlotta out of the way.  They rolled over just as the electrical sign hit the ground and burst into flames.  Above them, someone screamed and Sammy was heard yelling, "Get out of here!  Someone sound the alarm!  Severus!  Carlotta!  Where are you?!  Diva!"  The sounds of people running away and flames erupting filled their ears.

            Severus, feeling slightly beaten after being flung on the ground, slowly opened his eyes.  The sight woke him up quickly.  He jumped up and found Minerva picking herself up and Carlotta nearly unconscious.  "Carlotta!  Get up!  The stage is on fire!"

            Carlotta shook her head, collecting her bearings and Severus and Minerva pulled her up.  Severus looked, but flames surrounded every way out.  Finding nothing else for them to do, he led them to the roof.

            As they made it to the top and moved towards the edge, they could hear rioting club goers below, running from the Moonlight Noon Chateau.

            Minerva and Carlotta looked at Severus.  "What do we do?"

            "I don't know."

            "Sammy!  Sammy where are you?!"  Little Rock had run out of the Moonlight Noon with Devine, Trelawney, and Hagrid behind her.  The club goers were going all over the place and it was hard to see over the crowds, except for Hagrid.

            "There they are!" he yelled, pointing to the right.

            They moved over to the group that included Sammy, Oliver, and Antonio (Evan was off to the side guarding the Death Eaters).  Sammy engulfed Little Rock in his arms.

            She looked between the groups and asked, "Where's Carlotta and Severus?"

            "They were trapped along with Diva on the stage," Antonio answered grimly.

            "Did they get out?"

            "I don't know."

            Trelawney stomped her foot.  "Dammit!  It's all going to hell!  Dumbledore ought to have-"

            "Wait a minute!" Oliver interrupted suddenly.  "Where _is_ Dumbledore?"

            Up on the roof, Severus concocted a plan.  It wasn't a good one, but it was something.  "Okay," he said grabbing one of the bars.  "We're going to climb up on the sign.  We'll see how far we can climb out there and we'll conjure a rope to tie off.  Hopefully, if we do this quickly enough, we'll live."

            Carlotta looked at Minerva and she nodded.

            "Do you think it's steady enough to hold us?"

            "I hope so.  Minerva, you're first," Severus replied.

            Minerva grabbed one of the bars.  "Oh sure," she said under her breath.  "Send the old woman first."

            "MIN!" they both shouted.

            Minerva gathered up her skirts and carefully climbed out onto the sign.  Years of practice being half feline helped her do so easily.  When she got out as far as she could go, she turned around, and holding one of the bars of the sign, she held out her other hand for Carlotta.  "Come on Sweet Pea!  It's your turn!"

            Down below, the Death Eaters were powerless against the Moonlight Noon patrons.  Not only were they tied down tightly (almost too tightly), but with Hagrid towering over them, they didn't dare make a move.  

            Everyone else searched frantically for signs of Severus, Minerva, and Carlotta.   Devine was the first one to notice where they had gone.

            She looked to the sky, which seemed to turn a bright shade of red due to the fire and smoke, and her brows furrowed in concentration.  "What is that?" she whispered to herself quietly.  Suddenly, the whole realization hit her.  "Jesus Christ!  They're on the roof!"

            When everyone turned to look at her, she pointed way up at the Moonlight Noon Chateau sign.  "There!  See?  Just there!  On the sign!  They look like they're trying to climb down somehow!"

            Trelawney and Hagrid exchanged a quick look, then left them and ran to under the sign, hoping to make it there before anything could happen.

            Severus, Minerva, and Carlotta all stood out on the Moonlight Noon Chateau sign, ready to make their next move.  Carlotta held tightly to one of the bars, scared to death of the height she was at.  

            Severus took out his wand and began the spell to conjure a rope for them to climb down on, but just as he started, the sign gave a great screech and a lurch, and he dropped his wand.  It fell to the streets below as everyone grabbed hold of the sign tightly.

            Carlotta gasped and Minerva and Severus swore out loud.  "Minerva!" Severus shouted!  "Take your wand out!  You do it!"  The wind was picking up and the stress of the situation was tense.  They were running out of time.

            But as Minerva moved to take out her wand, the sign lurched again.  Minerva lost her grip and balance and she fell through the gap of the bars.  She was able to hold for a quick second as Carlotta shouted her name, but in the next great lurch, the Diva was falling to the streets below!

            Trelawney looked up just as Minerva began to fall from the sign.  "Oh my god," she whispered to herself.  She acted quickly.  She took position right under Minerva, and before she was about to hit, Sybill performed a spell that suddenly froze Minerva in mid-air.  The top-hatted witch slowly opened her eyes to find herself floating a foot and a half above the smiling fortune-teller in disbelief.

            "Hagrid?  A little help?" Trelawney asked.  

            Hagrid took position under Minerva, and as Sybill released the spell, she fell into the half-giant's arms.  Minerva's face was completely white and her breath was unsteady.  She looked back up at the Moonlight Noon Chateau sign, where Severus and Carlotta were still suspended, then passed out.

            High above, Carlotta and Severus were retreating back to the roof of the Chateau.  The sign screeched and lurched more and more with each of their moves.  They nearly didn't make it!  The sign made one final movement, and in desperation, Severus and Carlotta leapt from the sign and grabbed to the edge of the roof.  They hung on as the sign fell to the streets below.

            Severus strained to climb up, but he couldn't quite make it.  He was having trouble with his grip.  He looked over at his side.  "Carlotta," he gasped.  "Pull yourself up."  

            Carlotta had her eyes shut tightly.  "I can't Severus!  I'm too scared!"  She made a slight effort to move, but it proved unsuccessful.

            But in the next moment, they both went silent and stiff as footsteps could be heard above them.  They looked up hoping to see someone that could help them.  

            Voldemort's pale grinning face came from behind the smoke.

            Severus and Carlotta hung paralyzed as the Dark Lord stepped closer to them, flexing his delicate fingers.  "I warned you fair Carlotta," he whispered looking down at her.  "I said that I would kill him…but you wouldn't listen my dear."  He looked down at them with a snarl on his face.  "I told you that you belonged to me…but you ignored my orders."  In one sudden movement, Voldemort's boot was crushing Severus' right set of fingers, which were gripping on to the edge of the roof.  "And now, he _will_ die."

            Severus grinded his teeth and howled in pain, but he couldn't move his hand.  In desperation, Carlotta managed to free her left hand and grabbed for Voldemort's boot.  But it was no use.

            Voldemort grabbed her wrist and lifted her a foot higher so that they could look each other straight in the face.  "And now my Sweet Pea!" Voldemort shouted.  "Suffer the consequences…_CRUCIO!"_  Carlotta shrieked as pain filled her to bursting and beyond.  Without knowing it, she let both her hands lose their grip.  In a moment of sheer panic, Severus let his free hand go and grabbed hers.  He held on as tight as he could, but it was almost unbearable!  At any moment they would fall!  And Carlotta was jumping all over the place, wiggling in torturous pain!

            Voldemort towered over them and cackled.  "Oh look at how we have fallen!  Love conquers all!"  He took his wand and pointed it between Severus' eyes.  "Here's something I should've done the moment I met you Severus Snape," he whispered venomously.  "Avada-"  

            **_BAM!!!_**

****

Severus watched stunned as Voldemort's figure flew over his head from the roof of the Moonlight Noon Chateau and fell to the street.  When Severus looked back up once more, Dumbledore was revealed.  

            "So that's what they mean by 'Give it to them like a dragon'," the wizard said with a smile.

            Carlotta's cries turned into exhausted sobs.  "Albus!" Severus called.  "Help!"

            "Let go," Dumbledore said walking towards the edge of the roof.

            "What?!"

            "Let go!" he repeated matter-of-factly, and with that he walked off the edge of the roof.  Not knowing what else to do, Severus complied and let go of the wall.  The three of them fell for about twenty feet, but Dumbledore took out his wand, and with one quick flick, the three of them disapparated in mid-air and appeared safely on the street below.  

            As they were revealed, safe and sound, everyone from the Chateau gathered around them.  It was a solemn moment, as they watched, as Severus cradled Carlotta in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  

            "Severus…" she sobbed quietly.  "It hurt so much…"

            "It's over Carlotta," he replied in her ear.  "It's all over…he's gone…"

            "I thought I had died…"

            "It's done my angel…we're together now."

            Everyone would have smiled, but behind them, a short distance away, the Moonlight Noon Chateau burnt to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes.

**Note from Hippy Gypsy:**  Well, I'm getting down to it.  Don't worry!  I'm not ending it here so it'll be bitter sweet!  It's all going to be just fine!  Think of it this way…even if I did, Severus still ended up with Carlotta!  So ha!  More to come! J


	17. Life From Dream to Dream

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

By Hippy Gypsy

**Disclaimer:**  Okay!  All together now!  [the whole MNC gang:  WE LOVE THE HIPPY GYPSY!!!]  Wow…ummm…that wasn't what I was expecting…but thanks guys!  Anyways, I own the Moonlight Noon Chateau and the music belongs to Moulin Rouge.  JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter bunch.  "The Moonlight Noon Cheer" is officially mine!  Don't steal it!…thank you.  And by the way, the drink a creamed marmalade…I meant to add that into an earlier chapter, but I forgot to.  So it's here.  I may add it in later to someplace else too.  I smell a sequel!! J

**Chapter 17:  Life From Dream to Dream**

Recovery took place at the inn where they were originally staying.  After a day or two, Carlotta's shock from the Cruciatus Curse wore off and she seemed more and more normal.  She happily stuck to Severus' side.

            Antonio, however, was in a terrible state.  He had lost his dream, his Moonlight Noon Chateau, and since Voldemort was no longer a partner, Antonio didn't have enough money to run the Chateau, or let alone rebuild it.  

            But on the fifth morning after the death of the Moonlight Noon, everyone descended the stairs to find Antonio and Dumbledore at breakfast and talking very animatedly.  Antonio was even smiling.

            Denise took a seat at their table and said, "You're certainly looking more cheerful this morning."

            Antonio replied happily, "I have good reason to."

            "You do?"

            "Yes.  Let's put it this way…what do you want more than anything in the world right now?"

            "You mean besides a pony?" Sammy said raising his eyebrows.

            "Yes."

            "Breakfast."

            Antonio slapped his forehead and Minerva spoke up, "All in favor of silencing Sammy through the meal?"

            Everyone raised their hands.

            Oliver looked at Antonio seriously and replied, "Ummm…it maybe my bartender instincts, but how about a good stiff drink?"

            "Okay," Antonio said with a grin.  "State your favorite drink, Oliver.  We all know what that is."

            Oliver cocked his head.  "A creamed marmalade."

            "And when are creamed marmalades served?"

            "On the night of the Marmalade."

            "That's a lot of marmalade," Sammy said.

            "We told you quiet," Minerva said.

            "And where is the Marmalade held?" Antonio continued.

            Carlotta didn't understand.  "At the Moonlight Noon Chateau, of course, Antonio.  But it's burnt down.  There's nothing left."

            Antonio smiled more.  "Well yes it is, but it won't be for long!"

            Everyone exchanged looks.  Tiffany looked straight into Antonio's eyes.  "What are you saying Monsieur Safrin?"

            The gleam in his eyes returned.  "The Moonlight Noon Chateau will be reborn."

            Everyone of them gasped and their looks became more and more confused.  Sammy couldn't keep quiet any longer.  "But Antonio…how?  You don't have enough money…you have no partner!"  He was trying to make Antonio see logic where logic was needed.

            "O yes I do!  I have a new one!"

            "What?" said Rachel.

            "Who?" said Evan.

            Antonio looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore smiled.  Minerva shouted, "What?!"

            Albus shrugged his shoulders.  "Well, Minerva, wouldn't you?"

            The whole group from the Moonlight Noon Chateau jumped up and burst into shouts of joy!  Dumbledore, Severus, Hagrid, and Sybill watched as Sammy, Oliver, Evan, Carlotta, Tiffany, Minerva, Rachel, and Denise proceeded to dance around the room shouting and singing at the top of their lungs…

_Moonlight Noon!_

_Moonlight Noon!_

_Live my life_

_But not too soon!_

_Party guys_

_Dancing girls_

_Satin, velvet_

_Diamonds, pearls!_

_Sammy boy!_

_Bring me joy!_

_Oliver!_

_Le Bartender!_

_Make me think!_

_Pour me drinks_

_But keep me on my toes!_

_Hey!_

_Evan!  Evan!_

_Music slice of heaven!_

_Bonjour Diva!_

_Made me a believer!_

_Rachel!  Devine!_

_Neither one shall be mine!_

_Make me swoon_

_Make me sigh_

_Girls that make me want to die!_

_Sweet Pea!  _

_Lovin' me!_

_Angel for eternity!_

_Prima Donna!_

_Prima Donna!_

_Got the nerves!_

_Got the curves!_

_Hell right in your face!_

_O!_

_Uh oh!  Antonio!_

_Master of all we know!_

_Just a dreamer_

_Just a schemer_

_The right man for the job!_

_Chateau of dreamers!_

_And to all non-believers_

_Never dis the children of_

_THE MOONLIGHT NOON!_

            Unbelievably, the Moonlight Noon Chateau was rebuilt within a month, just like new.  No one could believe how splendid it looked, and it's reopening was highly anticipated by the public.

            But the night before the grand opening, everyone stood around the five from Hogwarts as they prepared to head back to England.  While Severus held Carlotta's hand, Antonio protested loudly at their bad timing to leave.

            "Albus!  This just simply isn't right!  You're the new half owner and people will expect you to be at the grand opening!  You must!"

            Dumbledore smiled in return.  "Antonio, I'll keep in close contact and return soon, but it's time we headed back.  We're needed elsewhere after all."

            Oliver tilted his head to the side.  "Just a couple of nights.  It's only two days we're asking."

            "You're going to miss all the fun," Rachel protested, trying to give Dumbledore the same type of pout she used on Severus when she first asked him to dance.

            "Alas, sweet Little Rock.  I can't," he replied kissing her hand.  She giggled and smiled at Sammy. 

            Sammy smiled back and said, "But we really have this great act that we want you to see!"

            "Sorry Sammy boy, another time," Minerva said with a little pout on her lips as well.

            As everyone proceeded to head towards the door, Carlotta whispered to Severus.  "Can't you stay at least?"

            Severus looked to his four friends as they headed out the door and slowly shook his head.  "Not this time, my Angel.  I promise to return soon, but for now, I'm needed with them."

            "When will you be back?"

            "Soon.  I suspect Dumbledore will be back to settle business matters.  When he comes, well…no time like the present I guess."  He smiled at her.

            Everyone had headed out the door besides them, but Minerva's voice suddenly came back into the room.  "Severus!  Time to go!"

            Snape took his time.  In his last moment, he looked up and caught sight of the sign that stated, "Give it to them like a dragon!"  He smiled.  "I did," he said out loud, wrapping his arms around Carlotta.  He sighed and kissed her, and Fiona's voice filled his head.

            _I'm so proud of you Severus.  Thank you for keeping your promise._

            "I love you Carlotta."

            "I love you Severus."

            All was well at the Moonlight Noon Chateau.

_The greatest thing you'll ever know_

_Is just to love and be loved in return!_

            **THE END!**

**Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**  Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have finished my first chapter fic, but it's not totally complete yet.  To totally complete it, you must read the epilogue!  So go do it! J


	18. Epilogue: A Rebirth of Angels, Roses, a...

**The Moonlight Noon Chateau**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

**Disclaimer:**  Most of the music and concept of the story belongs to the creators of the wonderful movie Moulin Rouge.  The Harry Potter characters of course belong to (it used to be Miss) Misses JK Rowling.  The characters of the Moonlight Noon Chateau of course belong to me.  I'm going to reprint my version of "Lady Marmalade" so you can read it over and see if you get the changes I made in the song in reference to the fan fic!  I hope you enjoy the epilogue and thank you for being such a great audience!  [the Moonlight Noon Chateau gang bursts into applause and Hippy Gypsy bows just as the red curtain falls]

**Epilogue:  A Rebirth of Angels, Roses, and a Palace**

_Where's all my soul sistas?_

_Let me hear y'all flow sistas_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista! _

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista!_

__

_They sang "Marmalade" down at ol' Moonlight Noon_

_Was strutting their stuff on the street_

_They said, "Hey Tom!  Oh no!  You wanna give it the go!"_

_They're singing_

__

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah _

_Mocha chocolata ya ya _

_And Cream Lady Marmalade!_

__

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi? _

__

_They started it all  _

_The girls freshened up_

_And the boys drank all that Magnolia wine_

_O!  When they disappeared in the streets_

_The rat started to freak!  Yeah!_

__

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah (They're still singing!)_

_Mocha chocolata ya ya_

_And Cream Lady Marmalade!  Yeah!_

__

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir? _

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?_

__

_They come through with the money in the guarder bags_

_Let me out!  I'm okay?  I'm straight out the gate!_

_We're independent wizards_

_You mistake me for what?_

_I said "Why spend mine when I could spend yours?"_

_Is that for real?  Well, that's true, but I'm sorry._

_I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like guitars!_

_My high-heeled shoes, getting' love from the grooves_

_Five good ol' wizards and the Moonlight Noon!_

__

_Hey sista, soul sista!_

_Better get that dough sista!_

__

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

__

_They want gitchi gitchi ya ya!_

_Mocha chocolata!_

__

_I'm the real Lady Marmalade!_

__

_Marmalade! _

_Marmalade! _

_Marmalade!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

__

_The way that they talk is so silky smooth!  Hey!_

_With color of café au lait!  Alright!_

_They've made the savage beast inside roar _

_Until it cried_

__

_ "No more!  _

_No more!  _

_No more!"_

__

_So when odds are all up, oh, to nine to five _

_When they're living away the good life _

_And when the curtain goes up you'll see _

_The crowds always scream_

_For _

_More!_

_More! _

_More!_

__

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Hippy gypsy ya ya yeah _

_Mocha chocolata ya ya _

_Cream Lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir? _

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?_

__

_They're still singin'!_

__

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi, ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous chantez avec moi?_

_Trelawney!_

_Albus!_

_Severus!_

_Hagrid!_

_And Minerva baby!_

__

_Moonlight Noon!_

_Like a dragon! Yeah!_

__

_Cream Lady Marmalade!_

_O wow wow _

_O YES AH!_

            Oliver, Evan, Tiffany, Sammy, and Carlotta stood center stage taking their bows after the new Marmalade had been performed.  The crowd wouldn't stop.  None of them knew if it was their singing, or if it was the drinks, or if it was the mere fact that the Moonlight Noon Chateau had been rebuilt and that it's reopening was a complete success, but everything was perfect at that one moment.

            Carlotta stood there, taking it all in with tears of joy stinging her eyelids, when a familiar sight caught her eye.

            A white owl was descending from out of nowhere carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses.  

            The owl dropped the flowers into Carlotta's arms and perched on Sammy's shoulder.  Her heart dropped for fear of what was happening again, but Tiffany suddenly tapped her shoulder.

            "Carlotta!" she shouted over the cheering crowd.  "Look!"  Tiffany pointed out over the crowds to the grand staircase by the door. Through the bright lights, Carlotta was able to pick out four figures:  one with a pearly white beard, one with bangles on the arm, one which was so tall it was a giant, and one with a top hat.

            "Holy cow!" Evan shouted with a smile.  "They came back!"

            Oliver nodded in agreement.

            "But where's Severus?!" Carlotta replied, her face falling.

            A voice in her left ear whispered, "Right here, my Angel."  Carlotta turned around and found herself in the arms of Severus.  She instantly kissed him, and in response, everyone in the Moonlight Noon Chateau threw their top hats into the air!!!

**A Note from the Hippy Gypsy:**  And that is the end of my first chapter fic!  I am sooooooo proud!  I truly hoped you enjoyed it.  I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who helped me with it (girlvoldemort and DumbOldDork) and for all those that reviewed and gave encouraging comments!  And before you look so disappointed that this is the end, I'm planning on having the gang return to the Chateau for a new fic, but this time featuring Harry's gang too!  Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard me right!  A SEQUEL!! J  So keep checking my list of stories and hopefully soon, a new one will be up!  Thanks again to all.

**GIVE IT TO THEM LIKE A DRAGON!!**


End file.
